


Aftermath

by TherealKyena



Series: Moonblade [2]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Child Loss, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Honestly its all just some fucked up shit man, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Motherhood, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Some difficult subjects, beatings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherealKyena/pseuds/TherealKyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happens to Lan, Kye, Draen, Jaleth and Myn'ra after the War of the Ancients.<br/>This is not a happy story.<br/>It never was.</p><p> </p><p>(This part is going to be short and skip a bunch of time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> There might be triggering subject matter in this section of my fics. Kyena has shit to deal with, and later on it doesn't turn out well for Lan either.  
> With that, lets proceed shall we?

_Ashenvale, some two hundred plus years after…_

Kyena stood in a graveyard. Three graves sat before her, the patch of dug dirt too short.

Buried under the ground were the children she had lost.

The children her body had failed to nourish. She had named them all, went through the pain and heartache of forcing herself to look at their faces, memorize every line.

Each one looked like Draen.

It looked like she had killed Draen over and over and over again. No end in sight.

Lan had been there every time. It did not matter if Tyrande had wanted her to teach the new students, or give sermons during full moons, she always was there to wipe the sweat from Kyena’s brow. Ease her pain with prayer. Be a shoulder to lean on when evitably it was announced that the child did not survive.

Kyena vowed to herself, to the children she’d lost, that she would never force herself to do this again. Never again would she want to see the pain on Draen’s face.

And so she slid her helmet on her head, going out to deal the Goddess’ will against the enemies of the Kaldorei. She read each name slowly, as to remember who she fought for.

Myhanias. Her first son. Dead within hours after his birth.

Ellahrayne. Her first daughter. Stillborn.

Hallian. Second son. Stillborn.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not letting the tears flow down her cheeks, and rose to her feet.

She had demons to fight.

~~~~~~

Lan was asked to teach at the new temples by Tyrande herself. She took up the job gratefully, eager to help her people once again. Oftentimes she’d be granting the newly formed Sentinels the Goddess’ protection.

“My Lady Moonblade!” Cried an all too familiar voice. It made her grin.

“Myn’ra.” Lan bowed a bit, the girl returning the favor. She was dressed in her usual Sentinel’s gear, her small bow strapped across her small chest. She was nearly level with Lan now, she noted, the girl grew quickly. “Where is Nath?”

“Probably sitting with his nose in a book.” She pulled of her helmet, smoothing back her rumpled hair a bit. “He just sucks up anything you give him.”

“Does he still want to become a warrior like his uncle?” Lan joked. He’d finally grown enough, just barely out of childhood, to voice his own opinion. He _worshipped_ Jaleth. To little Nath, the Moon rose and set with him. The boy had dreams of one day fighting with Jaleth by his side.

_Perhaps I should never have told him the stories about the War...Or the Legends of Tor’landa and Lan’reli._ Lan let out a sigh, narrowing her eyes when she caught a flash of purple, familiar to her as her own pine green.

“Hail, Sister Moonblade.” Kyena quipped. A smile played on her lips, one that even someone without sight could see was forced.

_Why wouldn’t it have been?_ Lan thought. _She’s lost every child she’d had._ “Hail, Sentinel Stormbow.” Returning the bow Kyena gave to her. “What brings you to the Temple?”

“I need your blessing before I go to battle.” Straight. Direct. Her broken tone cut through Lan’s heart like ice. Kyena watched people idly, trying her best to ignore the gestures they made, wardings and signs of protection, as if she was the lowest trash. Lan knew people were distancing themselves from Kyena, thinking that they might somehow catch her infertility.

She knew how desperately Kyena had wanted children. She’d even adopted Nath as her own a few years ago, after her third child was stillborn. But she knew it would never have filled the void in her life that she felt.

Lan nodded once and let her eyes flutter closed, muttering a short prayer to Elune under her breath. Kyena let out a sigh after a moment, giving Lan’s shoulder a squeeze. “I thank you, my sister.” She motioned to Myn, who followed her about a foot behind. Jaleth may have his shadow with Nath but Kyena had another body with her. One that matched every move inch for inch. Myn was as strong an archer as Kyena herself. _Of course she would be, who better a teacher than one of the masters herself?_

“Good luck out there, Kyena. Keep yourself safe.” Lan called as she watched her sister’s back disappear.

“I intend to.” She called back, not once looking over her shoulder to her homeland.

~~~~~~

Demons are easy. You hunt them down and they die. By blade or by arrow. Kyena hunted them down like one would a deer. And many of the satyr that decided to hide in Kalimdor died by her hand.

This was just the first battle of many. Kyena knew that there would be much more strife in the Kaldorei’s lives. She could see it in the numbers that still roamed her lands. That still attacked supply lines and caravans. They had the gall to attack even the new villages.

Kyena and the other Sentinels took it upon themselves to remind the satyr who was in charge around here.

She had one cornered, Myn hiding camouflaged in the canopy above. Jai gleamed in her hand, a sinister smile curling at her lips, as she held the point of her sword to its throat.

“Why have you attacked the village?” She inquired, thinly veiled disgust coloring her tone.

“We are **_Highborne!_ ** We have a right to this land!” It hissed.

“You are not even one of Azeroth. Not anymore, demon.” She let out a hoot, Myn’s arrow passing through its neck, and pulled her blade from the demon.

“They still think the Legion is going to come back? We pushed them far away from our world!” Del looked a bit confused, shaking off a bit of ichor from the battle. Kyena had found what could have only been their leader.

“Well, from what he said, they’re still thinking that Highborne rule, Del.” Kyena looked around the space and sighed. “You know, if I was pushed back from something I wanted to take, I’d come back.”

“The Legion surely won’t come back, Lady Stormbow.” Myn stated, leaning against a tree.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”


	2. The Sweetest Devotion

_ About four to five thousand years later… _

It was a surprise really. At first Lan thought she had gotten some kind of mysterious illness, causing her such sickness every day. 

But she finally puzzled it all out,  asking Kyena questions endlessly. At first she was gentle with her answers, merely curious as to why Lan, out of all the people, would be asking her about her morning sickness and how she felt during her pregnancies. Then she started not answering Lan’s endless questions, sending her off to someone else or having someone tell Lan that she was busy elsewhere.

She hadn't even told Jaleth yet and she could barely contain herself. He was finally returning after a few years of service to the Sentinels. Kyena made sure that his true identity was hidden from the records, some of the other women felt a bit uncomfortable at the idea of a man serving in the military, even if he had been fighting beside a majority of them during the War. 

She inhaled that deep crisp scent that laced the air, bringing a smile to her lips. She felt all a-glow, nearly as if the Goddess herself was making her shine. The temple gardens were looking beautiful, especially this time of year.

Lan held a special kind of love for the crispness of fall turning gently to winter. It was seconded only by watching life return to the land in spring, green things bursting from the ground, flowers starting to bloom. It was also the time for her birth to be celebrated.

It was not quite cold enough to bring out the heavier robes and such but was still chilled to require a cloak and gloves. She’d had to get her robes tailored only a small bit just to give her some room to breathe. Her child rested against her spine, making her still appear at least smaller than she was, for it was nearly time for her son or daughter to make an appearance.

She held a hand to the small swell that dominated her middle, letting out a laugh when she felt the little foot or hand or something knock against her fingers. Her child was quite the wiggler, as if it's room was not enough to enclose it. 

~~~~~~

Myn’ra had filled the nursery with gifts. Nearly everything under the moon that a child could ever want, Myn’ra gifted. Lan pretended not to notice that a good majority of them were signed with Kyena’s hand in Myn’s name. She was too prideful to have said they came from her. Too hurt. 

Nath watched people wandering in and out of what would become the new child’s nursery. Twenty people had already come and paid Lan a visit, ranging from some of the priestesses to even a few of the people whose lives she’d saved a couple thousand years earlier. A few distant relations came as well, along with a strange man with dark purple hair. He never spoke and didn’t come inside, instead leaving his message to be delivered by Nath.

“Tell her merely that an old friend has dropped by. She’ll understand, hopefully. Wish her the best of luck for me, she’s strong enough to pull through.” His visage was obscured by a velvety cowl, black as night, only thing peeking out was a few strands of that purple hair.

Nath nodded, eyeing the stranger closely. “Aye, I’ll tell her.” He crossed his thick arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. “Should I give her a name, sir?”

The man sighed. “No, no. Its better if I don’t.” He let out a sudden gasp, holding the side of his head. “I’ve...got to get going, business to attend to.” With that, he was gone, melting into the foliage as if he was a ghost. 

He’d gone inside, giving the message to Kyena, who was oddly standing guard at the entrance to Lan’s birthing room. She barely kept her face straight, her eyes a bit angry. “And he didn’t leave a name?”

“No, min’da. Nothing.” Nath chewed on his lip. “He acted strangely as well. Gave me an odd feeling.”

Kyena sighed and nodded once. “Well, just….keep an eye out for more visitors-”

“Kyena! My little girl! How is Landrelia doing?” Illidren’s voice was enough to make a few birds squawk and fly away. 

“An’da!” Kyena called, leaving Nath to stand by the door. It was the first time in a long time that Kyena smiled. Genuinely smiled. It finally reached that glossy look in her eyes, making them look more alive than they had been. She threw her arms around his neck, her father swinging her around in a small circle. “An’da, what are you doing here? It’s a long way from the Manor.”

“And miss this? No way!” He laughed, setting Kyena down. “Besides, I’ve brought gifts for the both of you.”

Kyena must have given him a confused look because he laughed again. “Close your eyes.” He said, a smirk crinkling up his face. Kyena obliged, slamming her eyes shut.

“My daughter...Oh, you’re so beautiful..”

Kyena’s eyes flew open. It had been years since she’d heard that voice. Mostly it had been because of her work with the Sentinels. But she kept herself from visiting for another reason and she was beyond elated when she finally heard her mother’s voice clear of drink. “Min’da?” Her voice was hushed when she spoke, far from the strength that she had wanted.

“Aharia must have done those tattoos. I know her handiwork. She’d done them plenty of times.” Her mother stumbled a bit over the words, her eyes watering a bit. “She even did Tary’s. A great number of years ago.” Ay’hrae reached forward and tucked a piece of Kye’s hair behind her ear. “You look just like her, Kyena.”

“I’m sorry, Min’da. We never got there in time.”

“There is nothing to apologize for, Kyena. Nothing at all.” She jerked Kyena to her, dwarfing herself next to her daughter. She closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering sigh when Kyena squeezed her shoulders. “It's me who should apologize.”

“For what?”

“Not being your mother when I should have been.”

Kyena pulled away and blinked down at her mother. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a cry from inside the house. “I have to go, she needs me.”

Both of her parents nodded and shooed her off to tend to Lan. She had been progressing quickly through her labor, faster than the midwife had thought she would, given that this was her first child. 

The priestess overseeing the birth looked up when Kyena entered, giving a short nod to Lan, smoothing the hair from her brow. “Your sister’s here, dear.” She whispered.

Lan nodded a few times, her head lolling about as if she was drunk.  _ Is this what I looked like to? I felt like I was in a haze…  _ “How are you feeling, Lanny?”

“Not particularly well-” She gripped Kye’s hand, nearly snapping through the bone, her wail as loud as it was before. Tears leaked from between her lashes, slipping down her face before landing on the sheets. 

“Sister, I think it’s time.” The priestess’ voice was gentle. Lan nodded again.

Jaleth waited outside, his ear pinned to the doorway. Myn stood behind him, her eyes wide as she listened to the priestess guide Lan through the birth until she heard a shrill cry. Then a few coughs followed by even more crying.

And then Lan was screaming.

Jaleth busted down the door as easily as going through paper.

~~~~~~

Myn’ra held her niece as she rocked her. She found her fingers running through the wispy strands of that signature dark hair that Seawhispers always had. Whether it was pine like Lan’s or would be straight black wasn’t yet shown.

Her niece’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her with those huge amber eyes, the reason for Lan’s screaming. She hadn’t elaborated on the subject much besides crying out, ‘Nilan will come for her!’, before the priestess subdued her.

They’d still not named her. Lan hadn’t woken up yet and Jaleth wanted to give her the honor. Otherwise Myn was sure that he’d name her Kerai, after their mother. She shook her head at the child. “No, you’re no Kerai. You need something beautiful. Something strong.”

Lan finally walked in, Kyena and Jaleth holding her up. She looked like she had been dragged through every level of hell that she could have been. Dark circles sat under her eyes, her hair was ragged, skin pale. Myn jumped up from her seat, allowing Lan to sit and settle herself in before handing her her new child.

“She needs a name, sister.” Kyena said, giving Lan’s shoulder a pat before pulling over a short stool to sit at Lan’s side, motioning for Jaleth to sit while she leaned against the wall.

“A’laena.” Lan gasped. “I want to name her A’laena.”

Kyena shook her head. “Why in the world would you want to give her my middle name?”

“Because it...fits.” Lan ran her fingers through that fine baby hair, lifting her daughter up to her nose, breathing in that new baby smell. She smelled like Hyjal pines, moonpetal, Goddess Drops. Her favorite smells in the whole world. She let out a soft sigh, a smile lifting up the corners of her mouth. “Well. I suppose I could put my own spin on it, right?” Lan looked over to Kyena, who tried to stare at her with a blank expression, failing ultimately. “Azshulaena.” Her grin grew wider. “Azshulaena. My little Laena. Close enough to her aunt but far enough away to be different.”

Kyena smiled too, growing a bit wider when Lan held out Laena for Kye to take. She held her gingerly, trying not to move too much. “Azshulaena.” Kyena murmured, ignorant of the fact that tears dripped onto the child’s face.


	3. New Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its me. I'm sorry to all of those who might have been...I dunno, invested in the story? Anyways, I deleted chapters 3-6 because I saw it going in a nose dive in quality. I hated it. So, thats why I'm fixing it.  
> Anywho, enjoy this (hopefully) much better version of the rest of Lan and the gang's story.  
>  -Kyena

Laena was nearly Lan’s carbon copy. Whatever Lan did, Laena wasn’t far behind. Collecting herbs and other objects for rituals wasn’t just Lan’s job anymore, she had someone new to teach, to show what she did with her daily life. 

Most of the time Nath would be with. He was smitten with his niece. If she fell he’d be the one there to pick her up and dust her off again. If she cried he’d be there before Jaleth or Lan was. He had all but moved into Laena's room.

She grew quickly, faster than Lan or Jaleth would have thought. The years passed by too soon. First she was toddling around on her short little legs, knocking things over, exploring the small area around the house. Then she was running, Jaleth chasing her, Laena shrieking with delight. 

Kyena still managed to come around every once in awhile, one time Draen had finished one of his bouts in the Emerald Dream and he finally got to meet Laena. 

She watched him curiously, oftentimes looking at his missing arm. “What happen?” She asked, pointing at him. She was barely old enough to form full sentences, her childish voice high pitched, her ears pinned back in confusion. 

“I...was hurt. A very long time ago.” He pulled her into his lap and gave her a smile. “But your mother made sure that I was going to be okay. And so did your aunt.” He looked up towards Kyena, giving her a smirk.

Laena twisted in Draen’s lap, watching Lan. “You did?”

Lan nodded and knelt next to Draen, brushing back the wisps of Laena’s unruly hair. “I did. There was bad things in the world and we had to...get them out.”

Laena blinked at Lan then her face broke into a smile. “I’m glad you helped!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around Lan’s neck.

“Me too, Laena, me too.” Lan patted her back gently, the smile on her face brighter than the moon.

~~~~~~

A few more months had passed. Lan had the privilege of being able to take a long leave of the Sisterhood to take care of her daughter. Jaleth was staying home more often as well, opening a business further into town mending swords and practicing his true passion: blacksmithing. He could forge anything, from the hardest of the sentinel’s swords to the delicate details of a woman’s necklace. There was nothing that his former mentor had spared him teaching. But Jaleth made it his own. After all, there is only so much that the master can teach the student. 

“Momma, whatcha doing?” Laena questioned, at Lan’s side in an instant. The foliage above rustled softly in a gentle breeze, just enough to keep them chill enough for a thin covering to keep them warm in the shade. Soft, muted greens and browns danced across the landscape, dusky blue coloring the rest. Laena’s bright pink spring cloak ruffling in the wind, her curls barely held inside the hood that she had pulled up, most likely playing one of her stories out while Lan worked.

“I’m trying to find some herbs for my healing tonics, Laena. Some people are sick and so the priestesses came to me for some medicine.” 

Laena nodded a few times. Some of those people came around for her advice or just to feel the presence of the Goddess without having to voice their troubles in public. Lan was an ear removed from the gossip of the Temples. “Why don't you just ask Elune to heal them with your hands, momma?”

“Well Laena, I suppose I could, but that would be wasteful.” Lan reached out a hand towards Laena pulling her over to her and setting her on her lap. “Elune has much more important things to worry about I think. And if it's something small then all they need is the bounty that she provides, even if it is just a salve or something else for healing then it still comes from the Goddess.”

Laena blinked up at her. Lan could almost see the wheels turning in her head. She was smart, oh so very smart. A sudden understanding clicked behind her honey colored eyes. “Because that still comes from Elune!” Laena clapped and rose from Lan's lap, dancing off until she bumped into a solid object, a loud ‘oof’ as she fell back down.

“Ah! My apologies, little princess!” A hood was cast down, revealing dark purple hair tied back. Laena was set to rights, long gloved fingers circling around her skinny arms. She was dwarfed by the person's size, barely reaching their waist.

Lan ripped Laena away from him, Ellemayne blazing in her hand. “Fanarol?” She cried, Ellemayne back in its scabbard in an instant. “What in Elune’s name? You could have just said hello instead of sneaking up on the two of us!”

He let out a laugh, wagging his fingers at Laena, who hung off of Lan's arm. “I like seeing what you'll do, Landrelia. You're an interesting creature.”

Lan snorted and stood straighter. “I'm far from interesting.”

“Ah, you sell yourself short.” He leaned against a nearby tree, watching her intently, amber eyes soft, a smile playing on his lips. “You gave me kindness. Generosity. I wouldn't have done the same.”

Lan cocked her head, opening her lips to give him some soft kindness that Fanarol thought himself unworthy of, but was cut off by Jaleth’s hearty greetings. They were only a short distance from the back door, close enough that they could run if need be. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something big was coming and coming fast, even now. “Hey, surfas.” 

Jaleth planted a kiss on Lan’s cheek, tossing Laena over his shoulder like a sack. “Fanarol’s here I see.” He gave the other a wink. “Make it to them okay? That Lan’s hilarious when you scare her.”

Lan let out a snort , a flustered expression covering her face, a dark blush creeping across her cheeks. Jaleth cupped her chin, laughing now. “Poor Lanny. Always the one picked on, eh?” He squeezed her chin gently, making her break into a smile.

“I thought I’d pay you a small visit. I tried to come when you informed me of...Laena’s...birth but I had other...business to attend to. I do hope that everything went well.”

“Everything went fine. Well, mostly fine.” Lan held out her arms for Laena to slither her way from Jaleth’s shoulder, wrapping her thin legs about Lan’s torso and her arms around her neck, head resting against her shoulder. She kept her amber eyes pinned to Fanarol. 

He let out a sigh, dropping his own amber orbs from Laena. “She looks so familiar to me.” He whispered so softly that Lan barely heard him. She arched a brow in question, but Fan simple shook his head. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Well! I think it's time to get some late lunch started, wouldn’t want to be rude to our guest, would we?” Jaleth nudged Lan’s arm, draping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back towards the house with a jerking motion to Fan so that he would follow.

“Yes, yes of course.” Fan tried to mask the distressed look on his face but failed, Lan seeing almost immediately. He followed along as if blind.

Jaleth and Laena had something bubbling in the small kitchen, Lan and Fanarol sitting at the solid oak dining table, catching up a bit before Laena buzzed in with bread and some sort of soup concoction that she and Jaleth masterminded. It didn’t taste half bad and all of them were scraping at their bowls with the bread, making sure to get every last drop. 

Afterwards, Jaleth and Fan went out into the backyard, taking a bit of leftover bread to munch along with some wine for the both of them. Laena played off in the yard, her dolls and miniature house out on the lawn. She looked like a little sprite sitting in the middle of the woods. Lan was sitting at the edge of her meditation garden, watching Laena as she played, only half listening to what Jaleth and Fanarol were talking about.

“You know, she reminds me of one of Kyena’s ancestors.” Fan said, a deeply pained look crossing his amber eyes. “Laena, I mean.”

Jaleth nodded a few times. “I’ve thought about the Twins. Nath’s obsessed with their legend. He’s even copied it and hand burned a simplified version for Laena on some smooth bark. She loves that book to death. Makes me read it every night.”

Fan let a smile pull at his lips. “Who doesn’t love that story?” He lifted the wine to his lips and took a long drink, setting it back down with a soft clink against the other one. “But she reminds me of a more specific Moonblade. Kyena’s sister.”

“You’re talking about Taryanda.” Jaleth eyed Fan out of the corner of his eyes, his glass hovering halfway between his mouth and the table between them. “I never heard much about her. Pretty painful wound her death left I’m guessing.”

“You could say that. Her parents thought it my fault that I let her die.” He let out a sigh. “I suppose it could have been. Most likely was. They’ve hated me ever since.”

“I’m sure they don’t hate you, Fanarol. You’ve grown on Kyena and I’m sure you can sway a few old Kaldorei.” He sipped at the contents of his glass, licking his lips when he was done. “Besides, it was an accident right? At least she wasn’t with child, right?”

Fan nodded vigorously a few times. “Yeah, yeah we weren’t expecting children.” He drained the rest of his glass and stood, giving a good natured shake of Jaleth’s hand. “Well, it was nice to visit and get to meet a new member of the Moonblade family.” He gave a wink in Laena’s direction, shooting a less than happy glance towards Lan. he looked torn, as if there was a voice in his head directing him to do something he resented deeply.

“It was good to see you again, Fanarol.” Lan stepped lightly over to Fan, pressing a friendly kiss to his cheek. “I look forward to your next visit.”

His face fell from the wide grin that he had. “I...I do too, Landrelia.” He turned after giving Lan a deep bow of respect and wandered off towards the main part of town before disappearing from view.

~~~~~~

Laena grew too quickly. Already she was turning of age. Tall and strong, just like her aunt. Her hair was still an unruly mop on her head, where she got the curls from Lan had no idea. 

“He’s got that Moonblade hair, Min’da.” Laena said, her finger curling through a wisp of her brother’s hair. They welcomed him into the world not that long ago. He was a small surprise, but not necessarily unwanted. In the years that Laena was growing they thought about having another child but Lan missed her work in the Temple. She missed being among her people and doing the work that she felt born to do. So, for nearly two thousand years she was back in the temples until she discovered that she was pregnant again. 

“His hair’s darker. I think it’ll look like his father’s when he’s older.” She silently thanked Elune that his birth wasn’t as traumatic as Laena’s was. Kalendris Moonblade was a good child already, quiet and gentle. He came into the world with hardly a sound.

“Kalen, you better be good to Min’da. I’ve already given her hell as it is.” Laena waggled her fingers above the baby, Kalen letting out little coos already.

“Azshulaena Helysae! You were, and still are, a perfect child.” Lan let out a snicker. “Though there have been times I worried about you.”

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault that Shal’nar let me ride Rai’vi when I was barely a teenager!”

“That beast nearly let you die! Taking off for the hills like that!” Lan shook her head. “It was a wonder that you held on, Laena.”

“What can I say? I’ve got some grip. Shal’nar taught me that.”

A knock came from the door. Laena looked at Lan with her brows knit together. “Who could that be?” Lan questioned, pulling herself from her bed. She walked the short distance to the doorway, a man standing in the middle of her entryway. “May I help you, brother?”

“I am merely here to deliver a message, sister.” The man said. He dropped a thick letter at Lan’s feet, swiveling like a puppet on strings before walking away.

Lan picked up the letter, watching the hooded man as he left quickly after delivering what he needed. She pulled the wax seal off, memorizing the strange seal. Crossed daggers, flames spilling from the blades.  _ Where have I seen that before?  _ She opened the letter slowly, the parchment was expensive, but also a little thinned and yellowed with age. 

Lan’s family seal was burned into the top of the page. She knew that letterhead. Her father had sent many a letter on that paper. She always thought it so beautiful. A single blade hung before the Moon, her light pouring onto the blade. Her father had often said he made it so just for her. She didn’t believe that lie anymore.

_ My Dalah’surfal, _

_ I write this letter knowing full well the response I may get. I know that you’ll do everything in your power to protect yourself. But you’ll fail.  _

_ After all, who was the one who taught you, surfal?  _

_ I know every little trick, and running will not save you. I will hunt you down to the ends of Azeroth, Landrelia.  _

_ I’ll skin Jaleth alive, I’ll steal your daughter away from you. _

_ Perhaps she’ll be a better behaved girl than you? I’d teach her well. She’d do good with some time with her grandfather. After all, she does have such potential…what with her eyes.  _

_ Or I’ll take your son. What have you named the boy? Surely you’ve given him a strong name, one that carries weight. For if I get my hands on that boy, I’d name him Nilan. What better name for a Moonblade? _

_ I’ll kill Kyena before your very eyes, Landrelia. You know I will. I’ll hunt down her beloved Sheodraen as well. I’ll turn her against you until you’ve no one left. _

_ And that’s when I’ll come. _

_ For I am coming, my beloved.  _

_ I’m coming to take what is  _ **_mine._ **

Lan was shaking like a leaf, the paper falling from her hands. She bend double, luckily finding something to empty her last meal into rather quickly. She could already feel the coils of her father snapping up around her feet. 

And she felt rather alone in her home, even though the sounds of merriment and joy poured themselves from the walls from the celebration of Kalen’s arrival. 

Kyena walked up to Lan, picking up the parchment and scanning it over before she crumpled it up and threw it away, wrapping her arms around Lan, holding her close. “I’ll never leave. I’ll protect you, Lanny.” She whispered.


	4. Bound

_ About five years later _

The sentinels had pulled Kyena away from Hyjal, placing her in another settlement further down south. She hated having to be pulled away from Lan, especially with the threat of Nilan looming over her but she had no other choice. Besides, it had been years since Nilan sent his warning to her, not that they didn’t still take it very seriously but there had to be a point where they stopped living in fear. She laid into Jaleth, telling him that he had to be able to stay home with Lan more often than he was away. When she was done with him she cornered Nath. 

“Rynath, you have to keep an eye on her. Elune only knows when and how he'll come to her.”

“Of course, Min'da-”

“Promise me!” She shook his shoulders a bit, a desperate look in her eyes. “swear to me that you'll protect those children with your life. That you'll fight tooth and nail for Lan.”

“Min’da, I promise. I swear on the Goddess herself I'll die before they take her.”

Kyena let out a shaky sigh, dragging Nath to her, crushing him in a bear hug. She said nothing but Nath knew that she was hurting.

She pulled herself away, straightening and smoothing herself. She tugged on her helmet after leaving Nath with a kiss on his cheek. Rai waited nearby and Kyena leapt on her without another glance back, her bow and blade on her back.

Nath wandered to the back of the little house where Lan lived, finding her out working in her small garden where she grew some herbs for her medicines. She believed that sometimes the remedies from the ground would help rather than prayers to the Goddess. 

Lan looked up just as Nath was about to announce his arrival. She looked halfway between shrieking and slicing Nath to ribbons. “Oh! It's you!” She clutched a hand to her heart. “You scared me half to death!”

Nath smiled at her. “I didn't mean to scare you, Shal'nar. I just wanted to tell you that Kyena finally went on her way a little bit ago. Myn’s on the treeline somewhere. You should be alright while it's still light outside.”

She nodded and went back to weeding her herbs, noticeably paler than she had been before.

Nath let out a sigh and positioned himself in one of the benches that she had overlooking the backyard. 

Laena had Kalen out on a blanket, letting him get some fresh air. Her golden eyes were dark with worry, casting her gaze to Lan every once in awhile. No one would let her fight if they came. She was the one who would take Kalen out of there and tell the others that something had happened to Lan. She hated the thought of running but she had no other choice. She was far too young to hold a blade in Lan’s eyes, no matter the threat.

Nath stopped daydreaming, his eyes locking on movement coming closer to Lan. It was too big to be Myn. Besides, she was up in the trees. The another shape came from the other side, making a direct beeline for the patch where she sat.

Then it finally clicked in his head.

“Lan, watch out!” Nath screeched, his eyes wide as the moon. 

Lan looked up, just starting to open her mouth, a look of confusion on her face.

And that was when the hilt of a blade smashed against the side of her head, the figure scooping her over his shoulder before dashing back into the cover of the woods.

~~~~~~

Nath was running towards where Kalen and Laena sat playing in the grass. Kalen was crying, big tears running down his face. “Laena! Grab Kalen and go!” He called and thankfully the girl had as much sense as her mother. She scooped him up and ran for the house, casting one glance towards the garden where Lan had been.

Nath took off running towards where he saw them disappearing into the woods, Lan over the shoulder of one of them. 

“Myn’ra! Track!” He heard her let out an answering hoot and take off in the foliage above. They knew that something was coming and coming soon but they never thought that they'd take her in broad daylight while she worked in her garden, just when Kyena had left.

Nath jumped and dodged branches as he chased after them. He caught a glance of the bright blue garment that Lan had been wearing tied to a tree.

_ They must have sabers- _

Blinding pain ripped through his shoulder, biting deep into the muscle, cracking through his shoulder blade.

A silver blade stuck out, deranged amber eyes looking at him, but they were clouded over, as if possessed. 

“Why won't you die?!” He snarled, but the voice was not his. It came from further away, a sound that even Nath hated. Instantly. 

“Nilan.”

“How sweet. I see she spared no time informing all of you of my plans. I do wonder what other lies she said, though. Elune only knows.”

“She told no lies. Merely the truth that you hide from, monster.” Nath watched him like a hawk, hardly daring to move a muscle towards his weapon.

“Whatever you call her slander.” He threw her down, wrapped up in a jet black cloak. “I had hoped that you be thrown off by her robes, but I suppose that you've only given chase to die.”

“Nilan, someone's watching.” said the other stranger, his visage still covered by his hood. He was not a tall man, not like Nilan, who stood head to head with Nath. He would’ve been shorter than even Lan.

“Oh for the love...” He pulled out his blade, a sword dark as night and what Nath recognized as Ellemayne before they both plunged into his chest and neck.

“RYNATH!” Myn cried, leaping from her cover, an arrow proceeding her, missing completely. The other male snarled and swiveled about, his blade in his hand, the arc sweeping into Myn’s face.

She fell with a strangled cry, blood pouring all over herself, vision obscured and stained with purple.

Nilan ripped both blades from Nath, ignoring the spurt of blood across his face. Myn’ra tried desperately to wipe the blood from her eyes and see where they were going when someone lifted her by her throat. The only thing she could see was pine green, the same color as Lan’s. “Be lucky that I need someone to relay a message for me, bitch. Otherwise you’d be joining... _ Rynath. _ ” He spat, kicking his corpse with a booted foot. “Lithmyr, make sure she’s going to get back to Jaleth. I don’t want our lovely little thing here to die on the way.” He brought his face close to Myn’s, his eyes roaming over her. He let out a chuckle at the way she shook in his hold. “Tell him only that I have come and taken back what is mine, girl. He’s a smart boy, he’ll understand.” He patted the side of Myn’s face and she could feel horrid energy radiating off of him.

Silver light burst in an arc about the space, Lan standing in the middle, her fingertips burning with that same light. The one named Lithmyr fell backwards, covering his eyes. “Father..”

“What are you doing, Surfal?”

“What I should have done near ten thousand years ago.” The light burst forth, bathing Nilan from head to toe. He shrieked and burned away to nothing, Lan falling to her knees when her spell was done. She crawled over to Myn, a prayer forming at her lips as she pressed her hands to Myn’s face.

She was able to stop the flow of blood before she was dragged away. “You stupid bitch! I’m  _ Highborne!  _ We have magic that you  _ people  _ are afraid to touch!” He produced a small necklace. Its design impeccable, elegant. Everything that Lan loved. It was set with moonstone and aquamarine, the silver was lined with strange runes and symbols. 

He pinned Lan down, his knees holding her arms, and fastened what Lan realized was a collar around her throat. “Try to call on Elune now, Surfal.” He leapt from her as she jumped up, trying desperately to call upon Elune to help her. But nothing came, no answering voice, no gentle calm, no silver light. She shrieked, trying to rip the thing from her throat to no avail, it seemed that the more she wanted it off the more it tightened. Her vision started turning black at the edges as she fell forwards onto her hands. 

Nilan ran his fingers through her hair. “Oh, the things I have planned for you, my dear Landrelia…” He let out a laugh, one that chilled Lan to her core. 

_ Please, Father, I have children. _

_ Please just let me go. _

“Fanarol.” Nilan barked, the other male jerking forward on strings. His amber eyes weren’t so wild anymore. “Get her up, we’ve a distance to go and I want to get back on those sabers. It’ll be night by the time we get to the manor.”

Lan cast a glance to Myn, bowing her head in defeat. Tears fell from her eyes unbidden. “I’m so sorry, Mynie.” Lan mouthed, letting out a cry when she was lifted from the ground, carried bridal style, her head pillowed against Fan’s chest. She could hear his heart thrumming under her ear. It was the only thing that made this real. The only thing that told her that she wasn't still laying in her bed dreaming. That steady pumping sealed her fate.

She would never be free of her father’s grip.

~~~~~~

“If I do this, Nilan, it's on my own terms.”

She was still held to his chest, but the way they glided through the forest told her that they were on the backs of sabers. She opened her eyes a quarter, looking up at Fan, who now sported two blackened eyes. His lip was split but he still looked triumphant. 

She heard her father sigh. “Fine. But it better be quick. I want the child ready by the time I come back.” 

Lan's stomach did a flip.  _ A child? Is he talking about Laena? _ Fan looked down, letting go of the reins to pull more of the cloak's hood over her face.

“Keep yourself quiet, otherwise I won't be me anymore.” He mouthed, noticeable to no one but Lan. She choked down her fear, leaning her head more firmly against his chest. He patted her hip gently, readjusting her in his grip to mask the motion. 

They traveled in silence the rest of the way. Lan's eyes fluttering closed at the easy stride of the saber and the kind gentleness that radiated from Fanarol. The real Fanarol. Lan surmised that he had to have been under the influence of her father somewhere along the line. 

She could see in the set of his lips that he hated this. The way that his eyes were dimmed and hollow. His face was more gaunt than Lan remembered, his under eyes dark, as if bruised.

Suddenly they were stopped, a manor house looming in the moonlight. “This is where I leave you in care of your brother. It's a shame that I don't get some time alone with her yet again, but alas, she’s all yours, Fanarol.” Lan could feel his disgusting smirk. “Or Lithmyr. Whoever feels they need a turn.”

Fan ground his teeth, his muscles tensed. She could feel his anger rolling off of him in great waves. She tried to call upon the Goddess to soothe him but got nothing but a fizzling sensation in her blood. Lan was as good as useless as long as she had that collar on her neck. 

They slid from the sabers, a stablehand coming to take them to their pens. Fanarol still carried Lan, both Lithmyr and Nilan walking shoulder to shoulder next to him, as if they were afraid he’d make a break for the hills surrounding it. Through the gauzy veil of the cloak’s hood, Lan could make out the opulence of the manor, fitting for Nilan’s tastes. 

Glass chandeliers hung from the ceilings, decorated to the fullest with smaller gems and crystals of varying colors and stone. Plush carpets muffled their footsteps as they made their way under the vaulted ceilings. Magic hummed in the air, making Lan’s skin prickle like a plucked bird.

Richly made furniture sat in every room, obviously not used much. They looked near brand new, as if they had been brought in only a few days beforehand. Dust hadn’t even settled on anything. The rooms smelled clean, unlived in. 

No ghosts sat in the corners. No memories hung on the walls. The space was clean. New. And if Lan knew Nilan, that meant that he had everything specially built, brought in just for her.

She looked at the chandelier again and let out a gasp.

She did know that ornate work. It was made by a friend of her family thousands of years ago.

It was the same chandelier that had hung in her old manor before it had been destroyed by the Legion.

“Like it, Surfal? I had it remade just for you. In fact, this whole manor was remade  _ just  _ for  _ you _ . I wanted to remind you of your childhood all those years ago.” Lan’s heart was frantic, bile racing its way up her throat.

_ No. No, I can’t be back here again. _

Of course her father knew just what to say to reduce her to a quivering pile of gelatin on the ground. It took all of Fan’s strength to keep her in his arms. Lan only felt marginally more safe. At least she was out of the arms of her father.

They went to a door and down a flight of stairs. The room down there was not spared any luxury. Rich carpets, the color of spring grass, lined the floors, plush and full. When Fan set Lan down she sank up to her ankles in the carpet. The walls were an inviting scene of the forests around Lan’s old home back in Hyjal. Recreated meticulously to show it in its moonlit glory. She immediately thought of Laena running through those same woods, Jaleth on her heels, Laena squealing with delight.

An enormous fluffy bed as inviting as her own sat on the opposite side of the room, the covers looking like they were made of silk and satin and every other beautiful fabric their people could produce.

“Why?” She hated the way her voice was small, cracking. She backpedaled until she hit something with her back.

The way his breath hit the back of her neck told her that it wasn’t Fanarol.

“Because it would please you, my little surfal.” His hands hovered above her shoulders, bony fingers just barely skimming the skin. “I only ever did things for you…” His lips hovered over her neck, breath hot, stagnant.

She brought her head back, hard, crunching into his nose; his mouth. Her vision blackened at the edges with the force and she leaned forward, shaking her head to try and clear it before there was hands around her throat, lifting her and throwing her back down on the ground, all the air leaving her lungs. She was met with the sight of Lithmyr’s snarling face above hers before she was finally met with deep darkness that carried her away from that place.


	5. Shifted

_ A few months later _

The journey back to her home was long, passing through the desert before it shifted to lush jungle that Shandris Feathermoon called her realm. Tyrande had gifted it to her when she came of age, even making her the General of the Sentinels.

Shandris Feathermoon, a child compared to either of them. Kyena had a hard time swallowing that down. But the more she thought on it the more she realized that she wasn’t in a place to be leading anyone. If the way her fellow Sentinels looked at her with a mixture of pity and horror was any indication; even the Wardens wouldn’t quite look her in the eye when she spoke with them about visiting Illidan every once in awhile. 

She wandered up the steps to Lan’s house, Jaleth had taken the kids out and they were staying at a friend of his. He told her Laena had been leaving Kalen alone to get out, staying out all hours of the day and night, not returning for days at a time. She might be of age but Kyena would have none of that, especially with no one else to watch her and escort her around. Nilan might want to come for her too and that thought had obviously never entered the youth’s mind.

Myn had been keeping the place tidy while they were away. When she reached the door she saw Myn standing there, face pale, her eyes wide with panic. “Shan’do, I-I...I wasn’t expecting you so quickly.” Myn stumbled over the words.

Kyena put up a hand, silencing her blubbering student. “I had to get back here.” She narrowed her eyes at Myn’s face, for she wore a covering and kept ducking away from her. Before Kyena could ask, Myn was already walking away from the door, motioning for her to follow inside. She looked around the entrance, wondering why Nath hadn’t made his appearance yet. “Where’s Rynath?”

Myn’ra dropped the small package in her hands, clattering to the floor with a loud resonant bang. She bent to pick it up quickly, the veil fluttering backwards from the wind, exposing her scarred face. “Kyena...Shan’do...Nilan killed him.”

Shock, both from Myn’s injuries and Nath’s death flooded through Kyena. She was glad that Draen was still sleeping in the Dream. She had no clue how she would break the news to him. If it was difficult for Kyena then it would be twenty times worse for Draen. He’d want revenge. Blood to be spilled. Nath was his baby brother. Nath was going to grow up and not have to worry about anything happening to him. He was going to get a mate and have children and live forever. Jaleth even took Nath under his wing and started teaching him how to smith, fighting practice in the days, when Laena was a few decades old. 

She knelt next to Myn, a hand gripping her shoulder, forcing her to meet her eyes. “Myn’ra…” She choked. “How?”

She closed her eye, the one that wasn’t still swollen, her injury still a bright angry indigo. “He had a sword..and Ellemayne. He just...stabbed him through the heart...like it was nothing, nothing at all to kill him.”

Tears slid from Myn’s good eye. “What happened to you?” Kyena’s voice was heated, coiled with hatred and cracking like a whip.

Myn snarled and shook her head. “When-after...Nath, I came out of the tree and the one they called Lithmyr...he grabbed me, somehow. Gave me this with his blade.” She turned her head more, showing Kyena the full extent of her injury. A long curving slice split open her face from temple to lips, another one bisecting the previous, though a bit shorter, parallel to her nose and lips. Her eye was still swollen from where the hilt crashed into her face.

“Myn…” Kyena let out a sigh. “What can I do to help you?” 

Myn let out a broken laugh. “What can you do to help me with this? Can you bring Nath back? Lan?” Myn shook her head. “No. So there's not much you can do.”

Kyena inhaled, keeping herself from lashing out in anger. She hauled Myn to her feet, setting the entryway to rights again. “I'm going to see what I can do about that.”

“Kyena! Wait! You’re going to get yourself killed if you follow!” Myn tossed the package at the nearest table, running after Kyena. When she caught up she was out of breath, bent over with her hands on her knees. “Kyena...I’m coming with you…”

“Nonsense. You can’t even see, Myn.”

“Then at least let me show you where it happened. You can’t go off wandering around in the woods hoping to stumble upon it.”

Kyena chewed at her lip, letting out a sigh, trying not to meet Myn’s begging eyes. “Fine. But you turn back as soon as we’re there.” She raised a brow, poking her collarbone with a nail. “And go straight back. No scurrying up a tree and seeing where I go. You’re a liability if they’re still out there and I don’t want someone else dead.”

Myn nodded vigorously. “Of course, of course.”

~~~~~~

Myn lead Kyena through the woods, winding through the path that Rynath had taken when he chased after them. Myn stopped and turned suddenly, muttering that this was the spot before she took off back to home.

Kyena brushed off her hasty retreat. After all this was the place where she watched her best friend, practically her brother, die in front of her eyes. Where she was attacked. 

She scouted the area where Myn and Nath and been, trying her best to ignore the blood that stained a large circle, still visible. They'd taken off north for a ways, obviously on foot but leading sabers. After a few miles they mounted, only three separate saber tracks lead, doubling back and crossing over themselves.

“Must've been trying to lose someone, or make it harder find their true path.” Kyena pursed her lips, eyes squinted shut. She knew she should be asleep by now, or at least back at the cottage with Myn.

But she was still out here, looking at the only lead that went anywhere. After another few countless miles they started masking their tracks better, even making it appear as if they disappeared without a trace. “Has to be magic. It just has to be. But who? I don’t really believe that Nilan could be back. He went down in Zin’Azshari. Someone masquerading as him?” She pondered over the information she had when she caught a glimmer in the underbrush. 

Running forward, she scooped up the small silvery piece, narrowing her eyes at it. It looked like a piece from Lan’s necklace, one of the small stars that Jaleth added to it when Laena was born and then later one for Kalen. 

She turned the small bead over in her fingers, clenching her hand into a fist around it after a moment. “I swear by the Goddess I’ll find you, Lan. I swear.”

A bit further away she found the tattered remains of the robe that Lan had been wearing that day, dulled to a dingy blue. She traced one of the elegant swirls on the front, the once soft fabric roughened with the short bit of time that had passed. She brought the fabric to her nose, inhaling the crisp sweet smell of flowers and cinnamon and everything delicate and good and pure that hung to Lan’s person. The scent that always brought peace to Kyena, aside from Draen's moist earthy smell. Casting the robe aside with a fierce cry, birds scrambling upwards to get away from the sudden intrusion, she leapt to her feet and headed back home. Exhaustion had finally settled itself on her. She’d ignored it for far too long. 

_ “Even the strongest must admit defeat once in a while, Kyena.” _

She whipped herself around, so sure that she’d seen her out of the corner of her eye.

_ “Go get some rest, dear sister. You’ll find me soon enough.” _

~~~~~~

Jaleth finally had come around when Kyena stepped foot into the yard. He was kneeling in the backyard where Lan was last seen, sobbing loud enough for the entire collection of houses to hear. Myn was at his shoulder, her voice surprisingly gentle, speaking soothing words, sound as soft as rain. 

Kyena stopped just in front of the pair, the wind rushing past, whipping her hair from her face. She knelt and wrapped her arms around him after a moment, pulling Myn in too. The trio sat together in their misery, hearts as heavy as stones, tears leaving trails on their faces.

Kyena tried to think of comforting things to say. Something to assure both her student and her brother. But Kyena was never good at comfort and Myn wasn't either. 

She carded her fingers through Myn’s mohawk and Jaleth’s short crop, hoping that the comfort she wanted to give flowed through her limbs instead.

Jaleth was still sobbing, beyond even sound now. He cried quietly, holding onto Kyena's leather chest guard as if it was the only thing that was grounding him. Myn pulled herself away, trying to keep from peeling apart the sutures that held together her face. 

“I’ll bring her back. I’ll bring her back. I swear.” Kyena held onto her promises that she whispered into the warming air. The orb of the sun was just peeking its way over the trees. Each of the elves was exhausted, crying out most of their energy. 

“I swear, even if it kills me, Jaleth. I’ll bring her back and kill every single one of those bastards that laid their hands on her.”


	6. Family

They left the old house in the care of some other family. Jaleth just gave it away, clearing only a few pieces of Lan's possessions from the house, having them shipped to Kyena's manor for safe keeping. Her parents had moved down further south to the newer settlements.

He dragged Laena with him, much to her ire. She’d ‘found the love of her life’ in their old home and tried to dig in her heels to stay, saying that she was old enough to decide her fate. Jaleth said otherwise and now he had a very defiant young adult in the cart beside him, holding onto a very wiggly toddling Kalen. He clucked to the saber and they were on their way on the path towards Kyena’s new home. They had a long journey ahead of them, at least a week, if not more.

Laena sported a new necklace. A thin leather band with Lan's old pendant hung around her neck. One of the few reminders that Jaleth hung onto. He took most of Lan's clothes with him. Her old staff Zin’nor was wrapped in silk in a box behind the seat of the cart.

“We should have protected her better, An’da.” Laena’s voice was icy. She hadn’t spoken for hours while they journeyed.

Jaleth let out out a sigh and gathered the reins in one hand and settled his free arm around Laena's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, Kalen letting a squeal. He still had no idea that his mother was gone. “Laena-”

“I should have chased after them. Maybe Anta’nar Nath would still be alive. Maybe Shal'nar Myn would be alright and not dying from Elune knows what kind of infection!”

“And let your mother lose her daughter? No. You did the only thing you could have. What if they would've taken Kalen while you were running around in the woods? What about him? He needs his sister.”

Laena’s lip trembled and she fought against her tight throat, maintaining some control over her voice. “So what if they took me too. At least you’d still have Min’da. Kalen would grow up with his mother. I’m an adult, An’da. I can think for myself.”

“Azshulaena Helysae, you are barely over two thousand! You’ve still a long ways to go!”

“Min’da was fighting! _She, as I recall, had a_ **_mate_ ** _!”_ Laena’s eyes were wild as she turned to Jaleth, ripping herself from the circle of his arm long ago.

Jaleth yanked the saber to a stop. He slowly faced Laena, trying to keep himself calm. “Laena. That was over six thousand years ago. You want to know what was going on that isn’t now? Can you take a good guess, Azshulaena?”

Laena dropped her eyes in shame, chewing at her bottom lip with her canines. She knew that she struck a deep nerve with Jaleth.

“People were dying, Laena. _Our_ people. By the thousands. We saw it all. We fought on the fronts lines. You don’t know what it was like. We all thought the world itself was ending. We thought we didn’t have much time left.” Jaleth closed his eyes and snorted after a moment. “You know what she said to me after she came back from her old manor?”

She blinked up at him through her lashes. “What’d she say?” She prompted.

“She said: you’ll never know just how much time you’ll have.” He slid his eyes away from hers and played with the end of the rein. “It’s true, Laena. You never know just how much time you’ll have.”

“What happened to the old manor?”

“Well Laena, your grandfather destroyed it.” He turned back to the front and gathered up the reins, clucking on the saber, setting off at their brisk pace yet again. “The same person who stole your mother.” He slid his eyes back to meet Laena’s, his dark silver drilling into her. “The same person who killed Rynath.”

~~~~~~

They arrived at the sprawling home a few days later. Kyena was waiting outside, Draen standing behind her, sitting on the front steps. He looked drawn and weary as he sat slumped, halfway leaning on Kyena’s legs, his head tucked under her hand as she twisted a piece of his hair in her slender fingers.

“Ishnu’alah, brother.” Kyena greeted, giving Jaleth a deep bow. He returned the bow after her jumped from the cart, landing on his feet gracefully. He straightened, his back popping as he raised his arms over his head, a low groan of satisfaction at having stretched out tensed muscles rolling from his throat.

Kyena meandered away from Draen and over to help Laena get out of the cart. She held out Kalen for her to take, Kyena gathering up the toddler. He was dead asleep, hardly even stirring even after he was handed over. “he's gotten bigger.” Kyena ran her fingers through his mop of dark black hair. His mother had been right so far with his looks but everyone still saw that he was Landrelia’s son. He had her soft way.

“Does he know?” Laena muttered as she straightened out her tunic.

Kyena patted Kalen's back as she rocked gently back and forth. “He knew as soon as it happened. He was there.”

Laena closed her eyes and bowed her head. “Dammit!” She hissed.

Kyena shook her head. “They told me that he was trying to keep watch over her. It just so happened that he was there on the day that…” Kyena trailed off, laying an arm around Laena’s shoulders, leading her up to the manor.

The expansive sweep of the manor marked it as coming from a completely different time. Homes now were as much a part of nature as a tree. They didn’t cover this much area either. No, this was one of the oldest buildings still standing. Far enough inland that it wasn’t swallowed up by the sundering during the war. A massive lake was off in the distance a ways, thick forest surrounding the cleared swathe of land. Flowers bloomed in the lawn, hardly a space was left uncovered by bright blooms. After the war, Kyena’s parents let it go, the old flowers and grasses taking back over the space they once inhabited. Vines grew around every wall of the massive lodge.

They passed under an archway of fruit trees, the sweet scent of summer fruit wafting over them. Moonlight poured itself over the space. Draen stood up when Kyena approached with Laena and Kalen. He gave Laena a shallow bow of his head in recognition of her. “Ishnu’alah, Azshulaena.” He whispered. Laena remembered when he was loud and joyful with the barest underlying sadness. He was prone to moments of deep silence and thought but always came out to romp around with Laena when she was still a child.

Laena remembered the day that she asked about what happened to his arm, why he looked different from everyone else. He face had become worn in an instant, pulling away from her a bit. He thought she was afraid.

She wished that she could bring back Nath for him, wipe away that pained look in his eyes, the lines drawn on his gentle face.

Draen held out his arm so he could hold Kalen. The boy still hadn't woken so he fell into Draen's arm, pillowing his head on his shoulder. Kyena lifted her arm from Laena, instead she brushed her hand against his bicep, giving him a squeeze. “Your room is the first on the left. It has a blue door. Just go down through the parlor  and up the stairs, down the hallway.” Kyena pushed Draen and Laena through the opened double door. Its craftsmanship was impeccable, swirls and flowers carved into its solid surface. “Kalen's is right next to yours. I've got to help your father.” She turned on her heel, her moccasins softly scraping against the wood.

Draen lead the way to the room where Laena would call her own. The door was a brilliant midnight blue. She was surprised, usually everything was open and every room lead into the other but the bedrooms here had doors. She found it odd to say the least.

“This used to be Kyena's room.” Draen rumbled, motioning for Laena to turn the knob. She pushed the heavy door inwards with a grunt. Now wonder Kyena was so strong. She'd been growing muscle since birth. The room behind the door was a perfect circle. Long gauzy curtains hung from massive floor to ceiling windows, a soft blue like the glassy surface of a deep lake colored the walls, high on the ceiling there was a painting of the moon and stars arranged into their constellations. She could make out the shape of where Kalo’thera ascended the stars, where the Twins rested when Elune called them home.

Laena had the feeling of resting in a gentle lake staring up at the stars high in the sky as she stood in the middle of the room with her mouth agape. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Laena?”

She whipped herself around, catching for a fleeting moment a flash of pine green out of the corner of her eye. Draen had disappeared with Kalen around to his room. “...min’da?” Her voice was quiet, hushed, barely escaping the confines of her throat.

“Laena? Hello!” She was shaken violently. Her eyes refocused on the dark sapphire blue of her aunt’s hair. “There you are.” Laena finally registered Myn’s face. She let out a gasp and reeled away, only now did she see the damage that her grandfather had done to her. Hastily, Myn drew on her hood again, pulling the fabric so that it covered the still purpled wound. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Laena. You were standing there staring off into space.” Myn ducked her head away from Laena’s gaze, almost turning her back to the youth.

“Shal’nar Myn? I-who.” Laena let out a sigh and wandered over to the bed where she flopped down angrily. It was silent another few moments before Laena worked up the courage to ask what was on her mind. “Shal’nar, did he go down fighting?”

Myn sucked in a breath, hissing almost. “Don’t ask things you don't want to know the answer to.” She turned around and met Laena's eyes, the dark angry indigo of mild infection around her eyes, glazed over and darkened. “This isn't a fun game that we're playing, Azshulaena. The stakes for our family are high.”

“You're not one of them.” Laena countered.

Myn swept her hand over her head and ripped off her hood again, gesturing to her scar. “They don't understand the distinction. These people don't care who you are. If you know the Moonblades then you're in danger.” She hissed. “Even you are in danger. Finally of age and blessed with amber eyes. Lan told me that's exactly what he wants.”

“Then why did he take Min'da if he wanted someone like me?”

“Most likely he doesn't know that you exist. Or if he does he doesn't know where you are by now. Landrelia is his greatest possession. He's...I shouldn't be telling you any of this. It'll leave you with nightmares.”

“Please tell me, Shal'nar. I feel like I know nothing about my mother. Like I knew only one side to her.” Laena opened and closed her mouth several times before she could speak again. “All of this blew open when they took her. I should know, I'm old enough.”

Minutes ticked by. Minutes filled with the great deliberation from Myn’ra. At last, she let out a long sigh and rubbed at her face, gingerly around her wound.

“I was just a child when she came of age.” Myn eyed her closer and sighed at her over-eager expression. “I thought she was a good person. She took care of me. Of Nath.” Her voice cracked. “He was just a baby when the Legion came. I was scarcely a maiden. Only a few years from being admitted into the Sisterhood.”

“I didn't learn of her father until much later, when I had grown myself. She kept that part well hidden. Jaleth had surmised something had happened to her before they had...lain...together. She never spoke a word until the time that she wanted to have children arrived. Jaleth was the first to know.”

“Know what, Shal’nar?” Laena breathed. She hardly dared draw in a breath when Myn was speaking, afraid that she would stop her story mid way through.

“Laena, he…” Myn trailed off, caught between telling her niece as a child or some stranger. “Your grandfather is an evil man. He did things to her. Unspeakable things. Branded her. Beat her into submission. Forced her to do things that no child should have done.” The words tumbled out of Myn’s mouth, each syllable forcing Laena’s mouth and eyes wider.

“He did what to her?” Laena asked brokenly. 

And so Myn’ra recounted the rest of the tale to her, Laena letting out a horrified scream when Myn had finished.

~~~~~~

Laena blocked herself off in the expansive garden for a quiet walk. It was the first time in weeks that she ventured outside. She lived in constant fear of every shadow.

But she was remedying that fact.

She met with Jaleth during the days, often before the night would creep across the sky. Endless rounds they sparred together, Jaleth showing her how to refine her skills, how to stand her ground, where to hit to make it hurt, to stop, to maim.

She practiced her balance on poles sunk into the ground, a pendulum swinging a heavy wooden block the size of a small child often posing as a potential enemy that was trying to knock her off balance.

Over and over again she practiced kicking herself around the swinging enemy, translating it into muscle memory.

But she avoided that part of the gardens tonight. She just wanted to clear her head and enjoy the beautiful gardens that were coming back into their own. It had taken it a while to get used to new people being here but Draen coaxed the flowers and greenery to have no fear from trampling feet and pickings.

“Hello there, Laena.”

She stopped dead in her tracks, hand going to the knife she now carried everywhere. “Hello.” She answered, not daring to turn until she was sure that they’d come closer so she could plant a blade between his ribs. Cut out her grandfather’s blackened heart to be so cruel as to force himself upon his own daughter.

“I didn’t mean to be in here. I can leave if you’d like me to.” The sound of garden tools being put away caused Laena to wheel about and behold a young man, hardly older than she. “Your uncle has been showing me some gardening skills. I hope to become a druid like him one day.” He gave her a radiant smile, crinkling the skin on his nose rather cutely, Laena noticed.

“Uhh, what’s, uh-” Laena stammered.

“Manadris Silverthorn. I’ve been working here for a while but I’ve been able to keep out of your way.” He smiled at her again and bowed, gathering up the hefty bag of supplies. “I’ll get out of your way. Enjoy your walk.”

Laena cocked her head, her own grin spreading across her face. “How did you know I was going to be walking?”

Manadris bit his lip, obviously caught. “I-uh, well.” He stopped and broke into a shit eating grin and shook his head. “I wanted to bump into you finally. You’re the last one I haven’t met.” His silvered eyes met hers and she swore she could feel every last inch of her body blush. “I’m glad to have finally seen your face, Azshulaena.”

Laena smiled and held out a hand, which he gave a strong shake. “I’m glad to have met you too, Manadris.”


	7. A Birth

_ Several years later... _

The rounded swell of her stomach finally sealed the deal with her. She thought it half a dream. That she’d wake up and it wouldn’t be real.

But she was days away from bringing this child into the world. A woman was coming from Seradane to help her with the birth since Lan wouldn't be able to make it. 

It had been months since they last looked and hunted down leads. Endless people said they had seen a woman that looked like her, or someone that matched Fanarol’s description around the area of Hyjal. But every lead they investigated ended up empty. Finally Kyena had to give up the search. She had a child to help raise and a niece that desperately wanted to spread her wings. Besides, it had been a handful of years since anyone had last laid eyes on either of them. 

Most of the others said that she was long dead or worse. Kyena had her doubts. Fanarol and Nilan obviously had a better endgame than that. 

Kyena cast a hand to her belly, her fingers drifting over the stretched skin. She’d felt a strong kick, straight under her ribs. Her child writhed within her, seeking a more comfortable position. Her heart flew up into her throat with every new movement it made.

“Are you afraid, shal’nar?” Laena had asked one day.

Kyena still didn’t know the answer to that.

~~~~~~

Hours later she was greeted with the sight of her mate hovering over her and the midwife at her side. Both had expressions that Kyena could not read.

“Is it alive?” She breathed. Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead and neck, pulled out of its customary braid. The question hung in the air. Silence stretched for a few breathless moments. The space was a vacuum. 

“Kyena…” Draen’s voice was awed. “She looks like  _ you.” _

Kyena tried to stifle a gasp, sitting upright finally. The baby wasn't tiny or pale. She was strong, bawling her lungs out, arms flailing in the air. Her eyes were open, brighter than moonlight. Kyena stuck out a finger, the infant grabbing on tightly to her slender digit. She pulled up, the baby coming with her.

“By Elune she's strong as a saber!” Draen laughed for the first time in what felt like years. 

“Yenas.”

Draen cocked his head, eyes flicking over to meet Kyena’s. “What, surfal?”

“Her name is Yenas.” Kyena stated, stronger now.

Draen brushed a finger down Yenas’ cheek. “Yenas Stormbow. My daughter.” A tear leaked from his eye and a smile spread to his eyes, driving out the unhappiness that had laid there for far too long.

~~~~~~

Azshulaena just wanted to slip outside for a second while Kyena took care of her cousin. She needed air. The room was so constricted and tense while they all waited for Yenas to arrive. 

Laena pressed her hand to the slight swell of her stomach and cried, taking off to the spot that Manadris had told her to meet him. 

A figure stood in front of her, blocking her way. She drew out Cortana, the blade that Jaleth forged for her off of one of Nath’s designs. He gave it to her, along with a beautifully tooled leather scabbard and belt, made by Kyena and told her to protect herself well with it. It only left her side while she slept and even then she kept it leaning against her bed just in case.  She felt proud that she had advanced enough to have her own sword, not just the small dagger that she was allowed before.

“You’d strike your own aunt, Azshulaena?” Myn monotoned. Laena could hear her armor clinking together as she crossed her arms, her deep hood obscuring her features. A padded mask hid most of her scarred face.

“Shal’nar, please. Get out of my way.” Laena begged, her voice cracking.

“I’m not here to stop you.”

Laena stopped short, cocking her head. “Then what are you here for?”

“To tell you to live your life without fear. If Nilan comes for you, or Lithmyr or even Fanarol I know that you can protect yourself, for you have more than just yourself to protect now, don’t you?” Myn motioned to Laena’s middle. 

Laena nodded a few times, more out of fear that she’d tell Kyena or Jaleth or someone else that she carried Manadris’ child within her. Such a short time they spent together, but it was a time they both could not deny loving. He’d asked her to be his mate a few months before Yenas was due to arrive and she’d accepted. Everyone of them, including  Jaleth, loved Manadris. Such a sweet boy, kind and gentle as rain. He and Draen were close, almost like brothers. The thought had often sent a jolt through Laena’s heart if she thought too long about it.

“Are you going to tell them?”

Myn took a step closer, pushing the point of Cortana down to the ground and gave Laena a tight hug. “No, my little Laena. You live your life. You’re grown now.”

Laena sniffled, wiping relieved tears from her eyes. “You sound like Kyena.” Myn gave her a sad smile and patted her cheek, pushing her past and motioning for her to go. 

She took off for the far off section of gardens and met with Manadris. He beamed at her, stretching out his hand for her to take. Her slender fingers wrapped around his rougher ones. “Are you ready, Laena?” He asked, tucking a piece of her loose hair back behind her ear. 

“Of course.”


	8. Silithus

It was hot. Most of the host had dehydration on their minds; trying in vain to ignore their sawdust mouths, their itchy eyes, dried throats. Kyena pulled out the stopper on her waterskin, getting just enough to wet her mouth again, handing it off to Draen for him to take a sip. He handed it back to her with a mumbled thanks. He sat upon Jenasa, Kyena upon Rai’vi. Both cats were old, older than Kyena thought they would live.

Kyena slid her fingers into her bag, pulling out the handwritten letter from High Priestess Tyrande, delivered by Deliha straight to her front door.

_ Sentinel Kyena A’laena Stormbow, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. I’ve caught word that you’ve lost you dear sister, Landrelia. My condolences for such a grievous loss. But I’m sure that you know I would not send a letter just for that reason. _

_ I need you to lead in Silithus along with Fandral and his son. Our losses are getting out of hand. We need a miracle, Kyena, we need you. _

_ I beg you, please, come save our people. _

She had sighed when Del came to the door. She still looked her same self, even after near ten thousand years. Kyena took the note without a word, little Yenas toddling over to her mother, holding onto the hem of her tunic and staring up at Del with some curiosity. Kalen wandered over and tucked himself under Kyena’s arm. 

“Cute children.” Del had remarked.

“Thank you.” Kyena quipped as she slammed the front door in Del’s face. She’d brought it to Draen and they fought endlessly on who would go. Kyena insisted that she go alone and that Jaleth stay to take care of the children but Draen refused. He wasn’t due to go back within the Emerald Dream for a few years yet and he was steadfast in not wanting another child to grow without their mother. 

He insisted that he would come with to watch Kyena’s back and make sure she didn’t do anything stupid. 

“Draen, I will survive.”

“Yen won’t. Not without her mother. Kalen needs one.” His jaw was taut, Kyena knew he was just beginning to get angry.

_ “Not without her mother.” _

“Hey! Kyena!” A hand jiggled her shoulder. She was met with the sight of Myn followed closely by Nar.

“Myn’ra.” Kyena gave her a short nod, her eyes drifting over to Nar’s. The woman gave her a salute. Kyena returned her salute, dismounting from Rai’s back. She motioned for Draen to continue on with the rest of the sentinels to set up their tents and get whatever they needed. Most likely there would be someone else that would want to talk with her.

“Sentinel Nar at your-”

“I know who you are, Sentinel, stand down.” Kyena’s voice was a bit harsher than she wanted it to be but the other woman returned to her more neutral stance without another word. “Sentinel Seawhisper, is there anything to report?”

Myn ground her teeth and let out an angered sigh. “No, Sentinel Stormbow. But Fandral and his son would like to meet with you.”

Kyena nodded and hauled herself back into the saddle, grabbing hold of the ruffle down Rai’s back and clucking her on, giving her a gentle squeeze with her legs.

~~~~~~

Fandral and Valstann discussed nothing of urgent importance. Just going over losses and getting her up to speed on what exactly was happening in Silithus. A few plans were discussed but each one seemed just as hopeless as the last.

Draen was with the rest of the druids that weren’t sleeping, catching up with some that he hadn’t talked to since before the War of the Satyr. 

Myn ripped open the tent flap, barging her way in, and sticking her finger right in Kyena’s face. “Where do you get off being an asshole to everyone?!”

Kyena looked a bit taken aback, staring between Myn’s angered expression and her finger wavering just beyond the tip of her nose. “Excuse me?”

“Nar, you idiot! And everyone else here! You have a daughter, isn’t that supposed to soften people?”

“I used to have two, but someone let her go to Elune knows where.” Kyena narrowed her eyes at Myn, pushing her finger from her face. “Now calm down-”

The slap had Kyena out of her chair and sprawled on the ground, a thin trickle of blood from where Myn’s broken nail cut skin. “I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!” She roared, beyond furious. Her face was near black with her rage. “I let her go because she needed to  _ live,  _ Shan’do! She can’t be under your watch all the time. She’s an adult, she can care for herself.”

Kyena gnashed her teeth together and rose, her face inches from Myn’s, her rage causing the veins in her neck to pop out. “I could have protected her from  _ them.  _ I can protect-”

“Kyena, you can’t protect everyone! You can’t have everyone sitting under your thumb!” Myn countered bitterly. 

“I can’t lose her like I lost Lan, Myn, I can’t. I owe it to my sister to protect them both. Everyone. Jaleth. Laena. Kalen.” Her voice cracked and Myn shook her head, turning on her heel and running back out of the tent. Her exasperated grunt of disgust was the only thing that was left behind.

~~~~~~

All was the clash of metal against husk. Screams of the dying and the final breaths of the dead. Cries of those they left behind. Shouts of victory and of threat to the enemy.

Fandral’s son laid dead in two pieces. The armies clashed shortly afterwards. In the confusion Kyena lost Draen. He’d found a way that he could regain an arm after he talked with the other druids. They implanted a seed into his shoulder, coaxing the seed to grow into a sort of makeshift arm. It would be able to shift with him and change as he saw fit. 

Finally he was able to take on the form that he had long desired; that of an enormous dire bear. One so large that it could dwarf even the largest saber. Kyena and another could sit astride his back. How in the world she could've lost something so massive was a wonder to her.

A thunderous roar shook the place and all swiveled their heads to see what had happened. 

Draen was in the grip of one of their leaders.

A dark stain colored the claws of the beast, marking it as the one that had pulled apart Valstann.

Quickly, Draen reshifted into that of a night elf, slipping himself from the claw and dropping to the ground. 

He got as far as the first line of night Elves before everything went into slow motion.

The Qiraji let out a chitter and scuttled after Draen. Its hateful claw snapping within inches of Draen’s back as he ran full out, dragging in breaths. 

The creature did not waste time worrying about killing the leagues of night elves in its way. It had a single minded focus.

And that was Draen.

Even as hearty as he was, Draen's lungs could not hold out forever. He slowed just enough for the Qiraji to wrap it's claw back around his waist.

The shriek of agony was what made Kyena's jelly legs move. 

“ _ But not without her father.” _

“MERCY!” Kyena roared, not caring if the beast could understand. Jai'alator was in her hands, that was all she remembered.

She remembered the blood that coated her body as the Qiraji closed it's claw just as she reached him. The echoing cry that she thought was Myn’s. 

The panicked look in Draen's eyes, like that of a startled deer.

The thundering of her aching heart in her rib cage.

The harsh chitter as Kyena whipped her blade upwards, severing the claw from its arm.

She slid down to her knees next to the upper half of Draen. "Surfal...please surfal." She brushed back the sea green hair from his face, ignoring the coldness that was already radiating from him. 

A keen rose from her throat, softly at first but growing louder with each passing moment. Tears leaked from her eyes as they overflowed with her emotion. Her voice was hoarse after a long moment, blood from her throat pooling in her mouth as she cried silently. She ignored the battle that still raged on behind her.

Myn approached Kyena cautiously, skirting around the massive claw and the lower half of Draen’s body. “Kyena…” 

She only brought her face up to see where the voice had come from. Her eyes were almost completely blank, their pearl color dimmed to gray.

“Oh, Kyena. I'm sorry...I'm sorry.”

Kyena’s keen rose higher, her fingers locked with swathes of Draen's hair, picturing the child's hair that had the same color. “Get away.” She moaned.

Myn placed her hand on the back of Kyena's neck and murmured things that she hoped would soothe her shan’do. “Kyena, we have to-”

Kyena smacked her hand away. “Get away!” She screeched, tears causing the blood that caked her face to run in streaks.

“Think of your little girl, Kyena! Think of little Yenas.” Myn said, kneeling next to Kyena.

She closed her eyes, her face drawn and pale. She could see that little girl running on her chubby little toddler legs towards Draen, so happy that one child had survived the barren waste that seemed to be Kyena’s womb. Her heart broken for that little girl that would no longer have a father. She could never have the relationship that Kyena wanted her so desperately to have. She had always been close with her father when she was young, and she wanted the same for her daughter. But that was taken from her.

Kyena looked up for a split second, watching that little girl smile at her for the first time after she was born. She silently apologized to the memory of Landrelia and changed her only daughter’s name to one she would rather her remember. “She is no longer Yenas. She is Draennah. Yenas died along with Draen.” When she opened her eyes that soft and kind Kyena that had been born when she was finally gifted with her child was harsh, unyielding. Kyena the Sentinel was back. Kyena the merciless. 

When she let go of Draen’s body, everything forgiving in her stayed clinging to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Lan's story will pick back up with her after this chapter, I promise. There was just a whole bunch of other stuff that I had to get through otherwise it won't make much sense later on.


	9. Darkness

She was given a grace period. Two months passed while she got acquainted with her new ‘home’. She was given free roam over the upstairs but rarely left her small huddled spot in the farthest corner from the door that lead to her room. 

Oftentimes Fanarol was there. His amber eyes clear as a cloudless sky, a hot angry fire burning within them. He was always himself when they were together. Never that shadowed Fanarol that was under Nilan’s sway. 

Nilan still made it a point to show that he still had power over her. She tried to keep her mind occupied during those moments. She felt herself floating when he came visiting, as if she was out of her own body. 

Always Fanarol was there afterwards. Brushing out her knotted hair, wiping tears from her cheeks. He would always murmur to her, but she never caught what he said. He always looked so tortured, so pained. 

“Fanarol?” Lan croaked. She could feel his footsteps come closer. The depth of the carpets sabotaged his soundless gait, swishing out like a sea of tall grass in the wind.

“I’m here.” He whispered, grasping her roaming hand tightly, holding it to his broad chest, directly over his heart. “What do you need, Lan?”

“Water. I just need a sip of clean water.” He was up in an instant, leaving Lan alone for perhaps half a minute. Then she was sat up, wincing from the pain, trying to slowly sip the water she so desperately craved. For days they’d keep water or food from her, trying to get her to break and tell them where they took her daughter.

She never spoke a word. 

And when she did, she told them that they’d have to pull the information from her screaming.

Which she realized was a mistake.

Now, there was beatings. Broken bones. Bruises. New scars. But they always healed over. Nilan made sure of that. Made sure that Lan would be spotless after a few days of her new marks, but not after making sure that she would never forget that they were there in the first place. 

He poked and he prodded and he drew out her pains. Seared her wounds deep into her soul. Starved her. 

For days he wouldn’t let her sleep. 

Dark circles laid under her hollowing eyes. She felt as if she weighed nothing at all. Soon enough, she’d not have to worry about anything anymore, if her hunger wasn’t sated in a timely manner.

“She’s going to break sometime. She has to.” Lithmyr had said, annoyance coloring his tone. “No one can withstand it forever.” She could feel his eyes on her. It made her skin crawl, how much like Nilan’s eyes Lithmyr’s felt. Nearly everyone who was under his control had those same dead eyes; cold, calculating, lifeless. And most of all, they made anyone’s skin feel like they were stripping it away to the deepest infinitesimal spec, nothing more than dirt under their boots. Something to be snuffed out.

Lithmyr came around more and more often during the first round of tortures. He would watch Lan like a lion would a particularly weak gazelle. It took her no less than a second to know what exactly he sought to take from her.

One time, three or four or twelve thousand months into her imprisonment he corralled her into a corner of her room. Fanarol was nowhere to be seen or heard and Lan knew that the cellar of the manor was no place to scream. It was built thickly to keep sound in.  Not even creaks from above could be heard unless someone was angry, which was usually Lithmyr. For such a small elf he made a lot of noise. Like a kodo. 

He was one of the few that could take off her collar. Let her have the comfort of Elune for only a few moment before he was clasping it back on, laughing as he watched her cry without tears. She felt like she’d cried oceans already. The only condition to her freedom was that she had to be chained to the wall. Trading one collar for another.

“I can take it off. Let you be free for a little while. But there’s a new condition.” The wolfish smile that he gave her made her insides flip violently. 

“I have nothing to give.”

The wolfish smile returned, threatening the split his face in two. “Oh yes you do. I bet it's sweet, pure. Like a little flower all wet with dew. His hand became a claw, clasping itself around her waist, his nails digging into her bony hip, partially caging herself in, pressing up against her.

He seemed to burn as if on fire.

His other hand snaked behind her back, his fingers trying to slip free the buttons on the back of her dress. Such stupid frilly impractical dresses Nilan forced her to wear daily. Silken, lacy, gem encrusted. 

Lithmyr finally got tired of the delicate way, as he was always and unceremoniously ripped the rest of buttons free. The dress fell from her shoulders, the bodice flopping around her chest just under her bust.

He grinned again, claw gripping her breast through her smallclothes. His eyes were glowing darkly, his grin still plastered on his stupid face. 

Lan closed her eyes. 

Then his fingers were around her throat, the heavy weight of his body pressing her into the wall. “No, bitch, you get to watch while I fuck you.”

~~~~~~

Everytime she so much as fluttered her eyes he punched her. Straight in the gut, the throat, the face. Made her keep her eyes locked onto his.

She couldn’t even escape, not like she could with her father.

The spell worked its way through her body without her thinking about it. A blinding flash sparked between them, burning Lithmyr.

And the second he was reeling away, screaming in agony, Lan knew that it would not end well for her.

Fury became his mask as he brought his booted foot into her soft belly, her ribs, cracking them almost instantly. His fists rained down in between his kicks. She could feel her blood dribbling to the ground, splattering as it coated his hands. 

Lithmyr Silverblade was going to beat her to death.

She was going to die down here without seeing grandchildren. Without seeing Laena fall in love and Kalen grow. Without seeing her beloved sister one last time. Perhaps by now she had luck in childbirth and baby Kalen would have someone to play with and grow. 

Kalen. Oh, Kalen was just a baby.

“Lithmyr.”

It was Nilan.

And never would Lan ever admit that she was glad that someone had come, least of all her father.

“I would suggest a different course of action.” Nilan’s eyes were just as afire as Lithmyr’s. But this was a tempered fire, one that came with his great age. A rage that could be directed with deadly precision.

Lithmyr was a wildfire burning out of control.

“No.” The answer was petulant, like a scolded child. And so the wildfire met the smoldering ember.

Lithmyr was writhing on the ground, pain beyond words twisting and turning his body. “You forget, boy, that I hold your life in my hands. You are alive because I will it. Not because of your choice. I can let you die, or I can let you thrive.” A twist of Nilan’s hand brought a scream from Lith, long and unbroken. A sound that made Nilan laugh. “I alone hold the key to your life. And you, my young boy, are quickly losing my favor.”

He released Lith from whatever spell he had cast, bending to grab up the collar, securing it on Lan’s bruised throat. He gathered her into his arms and set her on the bed. 

“Lithmyr. Come.” And Lithmyr the puppet moved on his strings, following after one who had promised him the world.

~~~~~~

A woman came, probably another one of Nilan’s slaves, to wash away the blood. 

Fanarol came running, pushing the woman out of the way. “Get out.”

“Yes, Lord Fanarol.” The woman bowed to him and he barely hid his look of disgust.

“Lanny.” He whispered. She reached out her hand, broken from trying to deflect one of Lithmyr’s blows. Her eyes were swollen shut, dark black circling them. “Oh Lan, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.”

She tried to speak but her bruised throat wouldn’t let her. Fan could see the hand shaped bruise that ringed her throat. He clenched his jaw, teeth clicking together. She looked so small, so helpless, laying there beaten beyond belief. He couldn’t think of one person, one sane person, that would look at her and want to bring such a deep physical pain to this sweet woman. One who gave him kindness when deep in his heart he knew that he did not deserve so, playing a dangerous game far beyond what she could have thought while the world was ending. 

He didn’t know when he kissed her. How it gave him relief to finally press his lips to hers, to her bruised eyes and cheeks, taking care to be light as a feather. His heavy heart leapt as she sighed and draped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. He ignored the twinge of pain when he heard her labored breathing, every breath more painful than the last, and focused on her hands in his hair.

“F-Fan.” She croaked.

“What is it, Lanny?”

“W-wa-water.”


	10. Madness

_ Jaleth and Lan’s home, Hyjal, about three weeks before Kalen’s birth… _

“Did you have to do this now, Surfal?” Lan whined. She was uncomfortable coming into the last few weeks of her second pregnancy.

“I’m sorry Lan but this is the only time that she could come out for us. She’s very busy with all of her other projects.” Jaleth gave her a wink and a smirk, helping Lan seat herself onto the plush chair. He tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It was  _ your  _ idea, after all.”

“Oh, hush you.” Lan quipped, letting out a soft snicker. She kept her eyes on Jaleth, as the painter hadn’t come back. Her supplies were all laid out on a table, a low stool sitting before the large canvas.

“Hail, Landrelia.” The woman greeted, bowing low before her. “I’m excited to get this opportunity to work with you. I’ve read the Rauv Tvaelin about a thousand times over. I’ve had to get the poor thing rebound recently!” She smiled at Lan and extended out her hand. “I’m Shavaene Moonsinger and its a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Moonsinger.” Lan smiled and let her hands cup her swollen belly, soothing her child as it wiggled around.

“Shall we get started?”

~~~~~~

Lan hoped that he had taken the painting with him. It was such a beautiful piece, Lan loved it dearly. She hung it in Kalen’s room after he was born. At least the child would have some reminder of what his mother looked like.

She had to distract herself, otherwise she’d die of heartache. “Its beautiful outside today.” Lan noted. For once she was able to speak without too much pain coming from her mouth or throat. Nilan and Lithmyr had mysteriously disappeared without a trace, leaving Fan’s father in charge. But he didn’t much care where they went, he knew that they would never get far.

Fan grunted, lacing his fingers in Lan’s. It would never cease to amaze her just how tiny she felt next to him. He about swallowed her hand in his. Jaleth would do the same thing.

_ Jaleth. _

How would he feel, she would wonder, if he knew that she’d grown so close with Fanarol? Would he understand? Would he leave her if she ever came back? Were they even still together?

Fan squeezed her fingers gently, pulling her back into reality. He gave her a slow smile, crows feet crinkling at the corners of his eyes. “Welcome back, Lanny.” He said softly. “What were you thinking about?”

A slow smile spread across Lan’s lips. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Fan’s lips were warm when she leaned up on her tiptoes to press a kiss into them, laughing as he gathered her up, her legs around his waist as he hid them within the foliage of the gardens.

“Fanarol.” Lan whispered.

He didn’t understand right away, leaning a bit from her to take in her panicked expression. The way her mouth settled into a thin line. The scrunch of her brows. “What is it? Are you worried about Jaleth?”

“Of course I am.” She chewed on her lip and Fan let out a low growl, tearing his eyes away from her for a second. “What if he’s crushed?”

“Lanny, he doesn’t have to know about any of this. Elune only knows if we’re going to survive.”

Again, she chewed her lip, this time to keep them from quivering. “Ah, dammit. I meant, we are getting out of here alive, I just don’t know when. We still don’t know what they want from us and it's been what? Two thousand years?” 

A tear leaked from her eye, sliding down from the outer corner down to the ground. Fan let out a soft sigh, his fingertips brushing the tears away. “Shh. Lanny, shh, come here.” He murmured, rolling up and seating himself on the dirt beneath a pine, gathering Lan into his lap. He set her head under his chin

“I love him more than life, Fanarol. He’s the greatest love of it.” She let out a shuddering breath. “Certainly you’ve loved someone.” She let the statement hang in the air, almost turning it into a question.

_ I’ve loved two people in my lifetime, little Lanny. _ He so desperately wanted to say. But the words wouldn’t come out.

“I-.”

“Fanarol. Landrelia.” A servant woman was standing before them. “Lord Tir’nael wishes to speak with you both.”

“Give us one more moment of peace. Begone.” Fanarol waved his hand, the woman retreating. He turned his attention back to Lan, looking her straight in the eye. "I did have a great love in my life. I loved her with my whole heart. She was mine and I was hers."  
"What was her name?" Lan looked half an angel sitting in his lap, even half cut off from the Goddess she still glowed from within. Still pure. He gathered a piece of her pine hair between his fingers, rolling it between them. It had grown so much. It hung nearly to her knees now.  
"Taryanda." He whispered. His eyes looked faraway, glazed over with remembrance. "Eyes like warm honey." He blushed a bit. "I never thought I'd love the color purple more than I loved it when she was alive. I've never wanted to see it ever again after she was gone." Fan sighed deeply, visibly deflating against Lan as she sat on him. “It’s why I kept my hair short for the longest time.”

He twisted his lips into a grin, remembering more about her the more her thought. “She loved the woods. Had such an affinity for birds and especially bears. Oh, by Elune, she’d bring home cubs for pets before Ay’hrae would throw a fit and make her bring them back to their mother. How she didn’t get mauled is beyond me.”

He trailed off and for several minutes it was quiet, only the bird calls stopped the silence.

“She couldn’t stand dresses. She only wore pants. I used to make fun of her for wearing them when we were children. I’d tease her endlessly.” He smiled at some remembered comment. “I remember growing older and liking her wearing pants. She was...shapely.” Now he blushed furiously.

“She smelled like home.” He closed his eyes and felt Lan’s hand cupping his cheek. The touch was feather-light and careful, far from Tary’s sure hand. He ignored the thrill that hand had sent down his spine and refocused his eyes on her again.

“I’m so sorry, Fanarol.” She seemed to have stopped weeping for the moment, only the odd sniffle betraying her previous emotion. “She sounded like a wonderful person.”

Lan always knew what to say to bring a smile on his face. “She was ten times as great as anyone. That girl deserved the world and I failed to give that to her.” He paused for a few beats before continuing, Lan watching him like a hawk. “People say that's why her family disowned me as their son.” He broke into a smirk. “Though, why I was still living with them for years afterwards makes no sense, since they supposedly disowned me.” 

“People spread the nastiest lies, especially back then.” Lan shook her head, flabbergasted. “That was during the height of Azshara’s reign, wasn’t it?”

“Mhm.” Fan brushed his fingers against her forearm, more out of having to use his hands than anything else. Sensing that their time was limited on Tir’nael’s whims, he set Lan beside him and rolled to his feet, extending a hand to haul Lan to her feet. “Come, before the great Tir’nael has us flayed for being late to whatever he wanted us for.”

~~~~~~

“As I’m sure that you now know, you’re here for some reason.” Tir’nael looked between Lan and Fan, pursing his lips. 

Lan was shocked into silence. For Tir’nael was the largest man she’d ever seen. Thickly built and just as tall, he would’ve made Jaleth and Draen seem like weaklings. It was nigh impossible that someone so large could’ve possibly made someone so slight and lean as Fanarol. Let alone Lithmyr’s shortness. 

Though Lan feared by the way he was looking at her that he wanted much more than a simple chat. 

Either way, the pair nodded dutifully, which allowed Tir to continue. “Well, we had hoped that Fanarol would’ve already planted his seed within you, young Landrelia, but it seems my son is either stupid or has no balls.” He glared at Fan, who looked surprised. “Either way, it is not Lithmyr that will sow his seeds, as you have been lead to believe. No. It will be Fanarol.”

“I don’t understand-” Started Lan.

“HUSH, GIRL!” He roared, chanting a spell. Lan buckled and fell to her knees, Fan letting out a cry and kneeling next to her. “It seems that the lion has fallen for the lamb.” Tir let out a bellowing laugh. “Interesting. Perhaps this will make for a better child. I’ll have to get word to Nilan.” 

Fan lifted his eyes to glare at Tir. “A better child? What the hell does Nilan want with a child?”

“A warrior. Perfectly obedient and strong. Stronger than Landrelia.” He looked down his nose at her. “She’s far too kind. Obedient, yes, but too….goody. He needs someone with a...darker thread. Such is why Lithmyr will raise the child after its born. With your face of course, wouldn’t want the child to go off without any notion of who their father is.” He grinned like a snake.

“And what makes you think we’d give you this child?”

“Either you do, and have a hope of Landrelia’s family living; or you don’t and have them massacred. Words of Nilan’s.”

“No.” Lan breathed. “No! I won’t let you! I won’t let another child be without their family!” Her voice grew in strength, the spell wearing off slowly.

Tir grinned at her. “My. I’ve underestimated you. Thats a shame, Azshulaena had such a nice family. Just had a son too. We’ll have to pay them a visit.”

“No! NO! LEAVE HER BE, MONSTER!”

“On the contrary, Dalah’surfal, it’ll be you that's the monster.” Nilan countered, pushing the door open. “Greetings, Tir’nael. I suppose the child can wait a few hours, Lan and I have a visit to make.” He strode over to her, murmuring a few words before she felt the intrusion of his mind taking over hers, pressing everything that made Lan herself into a small part of her brain. 

She was his puppet, willing to do whatever he wanted.

~~~~~~

The midnight black leather was supple, perfect for assassinations. It fit her perfectly, hiding her features beneath an enormous black hood, a mask covering her mouth. Two blades were crossed over her back, two more stashed in her knee high boots, keeping them tucked tightly against her calves. Her collar was still on, though it was hidden under the neckline of the leather gorget. Leather pants completed her outfit, along with a belt full of small throwing daggers.

It took only hours on a hippogryph to get to where Laena had hidden her cottage. Such a homey place. Smoke streamed from the chimney, her three children played outside with their father.

The hippogryph landed and let Lan slide off, though the movement was her father’s thoughts, not hers. 

Her feet carried her forward swiftly, in a beeline straight for the children. Lan’s grandchildren. Jaleth’s grandchildren.

Nilan’s great grandchildren.

Kyena’s grand nieces and nephews. Myn’ra’s.

Kalendris’ nieces and nephews.

Letting out a cry, Nilan ripped the swords from her back and swept them in an arc, slicing into Laena’s mate. He wrenched the blade free and hacked with the other one, slicing through the bones of Manadris’ neck easily. 

The head went flying. Blood sprayed all over Lan’s battlegear. All over the ground.

The children’s screams rang distantly in Lan’s ears. She cried out, wailing in her cage within her own mind to no avail. Her limbs still moved of their own accord.

Laena’s first daughter laid dead.

Two heartbeats later, so was her second.

The baby still laid on the blanket, squealing loud enough to send birds chittering off angrily. 

Laena ran from the house, falling to her knees before the bodies of her children.

Nilan made Lan pull the hood from her head first. Lan could feel the satisfaction in seeing Laena’s amber eyes confused by her mother’s pine green hair. Then her mask came off and Laena’s wail made him laugh.

Which made Lan’s body laugh.

“HOW COULD YOU? YOU MONSTER! MONSTER! MURDERER! I HATE YOU!” Laena roared. She held tightly to the body of her son. Nilan had waited. Waited until Laena was there to send a blade from the boot into the ground through the child. 

“This is what happens when debts go unpaid.” Nilan said, using Lan’s mouth. “Remember me this way. Let it fester and boil within you.”

Landrelia cried as her first daughter looked at her with so much hatred she wished it was she that had died.


	11. Unwanted

They succeeded in breaking Landrelia. All she did for days was sit and stare at the wall in her room. She barely ate, barely drank.

Nilan thought she went mute.

Fanarol feared for her life. The way she always watched the knives she was given for her meals had him watching her. Making sure that they still sat on the tray when the servant came to take the uneaten meal away. He was the one that would swipe extra rolls or something here and there and sitting with her, ‘sharing’ it to make sure that she at least had something in her.

Her eyes had such a deep sorrow. He didn’t see where she went the night she disappeared with armor clothing her. He only saw the aftermath. Black leather was smeared shiny slick with blood. It matted her hair, stained her face in dark purple.

Fan lead her down to her rooms, getting a bath started. She let him strip her of her armor and sat clothed in only her underclothes in the bath. He ignored the streaks that ran down her face and cut lines in the blood. Instead he washed it away with his fingers.

“Lan, I have to get your underclothes off, do you care?”

She met his eyes and shook her head. Fan felt his heart contract at the deep pain within her dull eyes. Their luster was gone. The life that she still held was finally shattered. His fingers pulled at the knot that held her breast band closed and peeled the fabric from her wet skin, hurling it towards the door. Off slid the rest of her small clothes just as easily.

The water stained with purple as Fan washed the blood from her hair. He took care not to rip out any knots too harshly, bringing her hair back to that silky softness that he loved to touch when he had a chance. He loved the way it slid between his fingers, the way it always smelled like Hyjal pine.

They changed the water and Fan let her sit and soak for a while, perfuming the water with peacebloom and other sweet smelling flowers.

“Thank you, surfal.” Lan had whispered. And that was the last words she’d spoken.

Fanarol slept in her rooms that night, Lan laying with her head pillowed against his chest. He pretended to not hear her silently weeping. Instead, he played with her hair and slid his fingers up and down her back to try and soothe her.

~~~~~~

 

Nilan and Tir’nael were both breathing down his neck about getting the deed done with Lan. But Fan was a man of principle. He would never leave a woman high and dry with a child. And Landrelia, well, he loved Landrelia. From the first moments that he set eyes on her, even from deep within his mind. One look was all it took for him to be smitten with her. The more he learned about her the more he wanted. It was a small blessing that they were thrown together. Fan only wished that it was under better circumstances.

Now he was trudging up to Nilan’s rooms to do one of the most idiotic things he could think of.

He was going to ask Nilan if he’d give Fan his blessing to ask Lan to be his mate.

He took a breath to steady himself and rapped softly on the door before Nilan called for whomever it was to let themselves in. He looked up briefly before looking back down, making a noise as if for Fan to state his business. “Nilan, its about Lanny. I want to be her mate, for real. I need, rather, I would like your blessing.”

Nilan hardly looked upwards. “No.”

“Please.” Fanarol hated the way his voice caught. “Please don’t let my child be a bastard.”

He finally looked up from whatever he was so engrossed in reading.“Landrelia belongs to only one person, Fanarol, and that is me.”

“Nilan, I’m begging you.”

Nilan stood and sighed, shaking his head. “You know, Fanarol, never once did I think someone would fall in love with Landrelia. I had always thought she’d be too quiet to attract much attention. But Jaleth proved me wrong. I should have never let her mother think I didn’t know where she went.” He tsked and shook his head again. He rounded the corner of his desk, leaning against the side, standing directly in front of Fanarol. He fought the urge to smash his teeth in. “Now she’s had two people love her.”

Fan forced himself to look into Nilan’s lifeless eyes. “Why she didn’t just choose you is beyond me. I don’t see what she sees in Jaleth, I suppose.” He cocked his head, a slow smile peeling his lips upwards. The movement reminded Fan of a snake. “She’d be crushed if she knew of his...infidelity.”

Fan scrunched his brows. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Tell me you won’t do the same.”

Fan stared at him incredulously. “I can’t really go chasing tail in here, Nilan. All I want is for Lan to be happy.” He narrowed his eyes. “It's a funny thing, right? You can rape her as many times as you’d like without worrying about breaking her heart.”

He still had that smirk plastered on his face. Fan had visions of it turning black with his fingers around his throat. “Fine. Play house while you can, Fanarol, but this...will not end well for either of you.”

~~~~~~

He wandered slowly to Lan’s rooms. He wasn’t completely sure how to feel. 

Was this all Nilan’s game? What did he want with a child? What could he hope to accomplish? Fanarol knew that Nilan wanted power, but how could you get that with an infant? 

He couldn’t stand the thought of having his child around Nilan all them time. Neither could he stomach Lithmyr. If he hated Lanny, what would he do to the child, regardless of gender?

He stopped at her doorway. He had no idea if she’d even say yes or just not speak. After a moment of deliberation, he pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of Lithmyr baring down on her.

Fan charged forward and tackled him to the ground, fists raining down on his face. Blood soon spattered the ground. He felt the bones in his hands creaking with the effort, his own blood mixing with Lith’s.

“Fan! Fan stop! You’ll kill him!”

“SO WHAT!” Fan roared. 

Her fingers wrapped around his arm and she tried to move the seething mass of rage from Lithmyr, who’d long since stopped fighting back. “Fanarol, not like this.” She whispered, causing him to turn, still holding Lith down with his legs. “Not like this.”

Then she smirked and brought her foot crashing into his crotch. Taking the howl that he let out, she’d really damaged something in there. And she brought it forwards again and this time Lithmyr threw up. Again and again, she exacted justice on him.

And Fanarol let her.

~~~~~~

Afterwards, Nilan came down and sighed, bringing back with him servants to clean up the mess and haul Lithmyr out. No punishment came, which surprised both of them. They sat next to each other on a plush couch, just barely touching. Lan was staring off into space, lapsing back into silence. Fanarol was trying not to tear out of his skin.

“So you’re speaking again.”  Fan stated. He meant it more like a question, but it didn’t sound like it to him.

“Mhm.” She grunted. “Are we going to go through with this?” She said suddenly. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight that filtered through the windows to her basement cell. 

Fan cocked his head. “What do you mean, Lanny.”

“Are we going to have this child or are we going to let them kill us?”

Fan’s mouth dropped open. “Uh-I...well….” He let out a sigh, snapping his mouth shut with the click of his teeth. “About that, Lanny. I went to Nilan earlier. I asked him if…”

“If, what, Fan?” She brushed her fingers against his, leaning closer to him as if to prompt him. He ignored the jolt that her sudden touch sent through him.

“If I could..be your mate. If that was against the rules or something.” She was close, much too close. Her lips were parted and her eyes shone. Her hands moved and gripped the sides of his head, warmth pooling in his gut. 

He knew it was happening before she moved. How she pulled his lips closer to hers, the way her breath caught in her throat. Her fingers went to his shirt buttons, pulling them apart quicker than he thought she would. She had such fast little fingers. She smoothed her palms over the planes of his chest, over every scar that he had.

Let her blot them out and replace them with her handprints. Let her slice new ones into his skin.

He pushed back the robe that Lan wore. It was simple in design, pale green in color. Designs of flowers was sewn into the bodice, elegant gold thread hemming the bottom of the floor length skirt. He pulled out of a kiss to haul Lan onto his lap. She let out a soft laugh, one that sparked his blood even more. “Of course.” She whispered. “Of course.” Fan smiled and grabbed hold of the back of her head, a handful of her hair held in his fist.

He slipped his free hand inside of the part of her dress, brushing against her warming skin. She was just as soft as her personality. Fan noted that she was bare chested already.

“Where in the world did you get that tattoo?” Fan muttered, tracing the outline of a branch with a fingernail. The tree sat on her ribs, right over her heart. It was small, barely larger than a child’s hand but it was beautiful.

Lan shook her head instead of answering. She captured his lips with hers again as he ran his free hands over her chest.

He stood, Lan all about wrapping herself around him as he lead them over to her bed. In the short few steps that it took, they relieved each other of the rest of their clothes, landing here and there without caring much where they landed.

She watched him with dark silvered eyes as he positioned himself above her. He watched her too, his own silken amber soft, a smile playing at his lips.

“Fan…” She murmured, her hands sliding up his arms, finally stopping to cup his head. She held her breath for all but a moment before she let out a low whimper. 

“Shhh, Lanny, shh.” He leaned down to rest his weight on his forearms, draping himself over her. He started slowly, letting Lan get used to him before he moved on. Her nails dug into his back, in some places drawing blood. 

He sank his teeth into Lan’s shoulder, his hands gripping tightly onto her back, feeling that old scar she still had since the war of the ancients. He let them enjoy each other until he felt he could hold out no longer, letting Lan proceed him by a few seconds until he was spent, tucking his head into the curve of her neck, their chests heaving.

When he lifted his head, Lan was smiling.

~~~~~~

Her fingers skimmed over his back, gentle as she always was. His head was pillowed on her chest as he watched her belly squirm. She was finally far enough along that he could see parts of is child every once in awhile as it struggled to find a comfortable position. "Is that weird? Feeling that...moving?" He repostioned his head so that he could see her face.

Lan laughed and shook her head once. It was these moments he loved the most. Not finally getting to have her, no, not by a long shot. It was the times she could let her guard down, let him truly into her world. Those were the moments he savored. He would replay them in his mind when under his brother's influence, retreating far within his mind. "No, not after you've carried two already. It's a bit comforting actually. Means they're doing well." He elected to ignore the crack in her voice, instead bringing a hand to rest on the small swell. His hand looked near comically large on her, Lan still small and petite even after two, now three children.

He jumped back suddenly, tearing his hand from Lan's abdomen. "What in Elune's name was  _that?_ " 

Lan burst into laughter, the sound ringing throughout the room. She laughed so hard tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh Fan! It was just a foot!"

"A foot?! It felt like it was going to jump out of there!" He squeaked. It made her laugh harder and she nearly fell out of the bed, Fan catching her, acting slightly hurt. "Oh you little!" He tickled her sides, making peals of laughter bloom from her throat. 

"Fan, Fan, please-" She was cut off trying to suck in some air before she could continue, fighting off his attack just barely. "Fan, stop. Stop! Please!" He captured her lips suddenly, cutting off her pleas. He pulled away slowly, watching the blush settle on Lan's cheeks. She blinked up at him under her thick lashes, her eyes dark as she pulled hi down to kiss him some more.

 


	12. Rescued

She had duped them all. Pretending to be their perfect little Pawn. Just how he wanted her to be.

But she had a check up her sleeve and it came in the form of one overprotective lover and father of her newest child. Their plan to escape was thought out to the last detail.

Fanarol would silence the servants by any means necessary and get Landrelia her blade back. Then they’d fight their way, threatening Lithmyr to take the collar from her neck and promptly incinerating the whole place while taking Taylande far away from that wretched hole. To Kyena and Draen, to reunite with her son.

To find a way to convince Laena that it wasn’t her that killed her children.

“Shal’nar?” The quiet voice came from the stairs.

She hadn’t heard that voice in many a year.

He should be laying dead in his burial mound.

Rynath Starheart made his appearance, coming fully into the moonlight. “Landrelia?”

“You should be dead.” Her voice was ice, already having made her conclusions as to why Rynath could still be alive. He’d died right in front of her. There was no way he could have possibly survived that unless he was working with Nilan.

“You should know the illusions he can make.” He came closer. Pain had glazed over his eyes. “I’m sorry Lan. They used me. I didn’t even know they were doing it.” Nath chewed on his bottom lip, trying desperately to keep himself from crying. “I had to protect them.”

Confusion settled on Lan’ features. “Protect who, Nath? Us?”

“No. Well no and yes. Shavaene. My mate. I had to look after her. I should’ve known. I should’ve-”

Lan stored away the information for a later date when she could talk to Nath and shook her head vehemently. “No, no. You didn’t know what they were going to do. You have family to look after. Can you escape this place?” Nath nodded, tears a mild threat in his eyes. “Nath, take this.” She peeled the earring out of her ear. “If Kyena doesn’t believe you, Jaleth will. He made these for me.”

“Shal’nar they'll kill me. They'll think I'm a traitor.”

Lan waved him off. “Kyena knows one thing and one thing only, and that is duty. She'll understand.”

“Does that mean she won't be angry?” He looked greatly distressed, on the verge of letting spill some great secret.

“I never said that.”

A great clamor broke out above them. It usually signaled Lithmyr’s approach. Lan cast her eyes back to Rynath. “Go. Now. I can distract him.”

“Lan, what has he been doing to you?”

Lan waved him off, pushing him towards the stairway. “Nothing suited for you to hear, now go!”

“Oh, Lanny!” Lith sung down the stairs, voice cracking as he went off key. His speech was slurred, as he was most likely stumbling around drunken. Rynath was able to slide past him without the man giving him so much as a sideways glance.

Lithmyr sneered down at her from the top of the stairs before he took them near two at a time. It was a miracle, or rather, highly unfortunate that he didn’t fall and break his scrawny neck.

“BANDU THORIBAS!” Came a shout. Lan’s heart squeezed.

A flash of purple came crashing down the stairs. Plum and streaks of blue. Harsh pearly eyes met hers for a fraction of a second before Kyena brought the hilt of Jai’alator into Lithmyr’s face. He fell without a sound. Kyena beamed at Lan, holding out her hand. “Come on, Princess, its time to go.”

“Kyena, I have all the servants locked away.” Someone called. It sounded feminine but Lan couldn’t discern for sure giving the distance.

“Alright!” She called back. “Come, someone wants to see you again.”

“Jaleth?” Lan asked, dazed. She looked at Kyena as if she were an angel sent from Elune.

“Yes, Lan, Jaleth’s here.” Kyena gripped her hand tight and started to carry her back up the stairs when she let out a cry.

“Taylande! We have to take Taylande!” Lan ripped herself from Kyena and crawled her way over to the basket she was kept in. The girl let out a little coo and slid her amber eyes over to Lan, then to Kyena standing behind her. Deftly, Lan wrapped her blanket around her body, Tay tucked safely in the cocoon.

Kyena lead the way up the stairs, Lan keeping close at her back. Rynath brought up the rear.

“Kyena! I’ve got one of them!” Jaleth.

_Jaleth. Jaleth. Jaleth._

“Shari! Dalah’shari!” Lan cried. But she wasn’t calling out for Jaleth.

It was Fanarol that he had at the point of Kal’talah. Zin’serrar was held in his other hand, relaxed. “Kyena, what am I doing with him?”

“Leave him. He’ll die with the others.” Kyena growled, stalking over to him. “Hail and farewell, Fanarol Silverblade.” She brought the hilt of Jai down again, it only took one hit to bring Fan down.

“Kyena! We have to take him with us!”

“Are you insane?!”

“He didn’t have anything to do with it! He was a prisoner like I was!”

Kyena growled and shook her head, snatching up Lan’s hand and dragging her from Fanarol.

She stopped short suddenly, nearly knocking Lan to the ground. She was shaking, Lan could feel it through the grip she had on her hand. The way she was squeezing the circulation from her.

“Rynath?” Her voice caught in her throat. A tear fell from her eye.

Lan looked up to see Rynath, his face pale, a sword in hand. He was shaking to, facing down Kyena as if she could raise her hand to strike him. As if she didn’t love him as her own flesh and blood.

“RYNATH?!” Another voice roared, this time from behind Nath. Myn’ra appeared from the smoke that was now billowing from the manor. A blade was drawn, unfamiliar to Lan, but its design exquisite. Cortana, its runes read. Cortana, tempered with Elune’s Fire.

And how Cortana blazed like a blade blessed by Elune. Like Jai’alator and Ellemayne, as if a star was captured within it.

“Mynie, listen to me-”

“You should be dead.” Her voice was ice. Nath held his hands up, pleading with his eyes as much as with his voice. “I nearly died for _you!_ ”

Myn’ra swung.

And the resonant clang of metal on metal stopped her blade short. “He had her, Myn! What else could I have done? I didn’t want any of this!”

“Liar!”

Rynath was taught by Jaleth, quick as a fox, perhaps even surpassing his master with finesse and speed. He whipped their blades around, causing Myn to lose hold of Cortana before he threw both of them into the ground. Myn roared and rushed Nath, using her weight to throw him from his feet.

“Look at me!” She cried, pinning his arms with her legs. “LOOK AT MY FACE!” She ripped her mask from her face, one that covered what Lan assumed to be a horrid scar by now.

And Lan was not disappointed.

One slice came in a nearly straight line from the top of her ear to the corner of her mouth, another slice coming from her forehead down parallel to her nose where it met the other at the same corner. A few smaller scars lined her temple and brow. “I NEARLY DIED FOR YOU!” She roared again.

Nath was crying.

Lan was just about to move forward when someone seized her by her hair and held her down. “You think you can escape? Huh!” Lithmyr’s sneering face made her stomach roll.

He reached forward, not for her though.

He ripped Taylande from her place against Lan’s chest. She heard a bone snap in the poor child’s body from being so harshly torn from her tight wrapping. The shrill cry had everyone stopped.

“No! NO!” Lan cried, chasing after Lith. She had to get her back. Tay couldn’t be his puppet, not like he wanted.

“LAN!” It was Jaleth. Or what she thought was Jaleth. It made her look, made her slow.

And Nilan gripped her head. He was chanting something, words she couldn’t follow. Her head felt on fire, about to explode or melt or something. She howled in pain, watching Nilan’s eyes glow purple from the magic, her own eyes glowing as well. “I’ll come back for you. But for now, dalah’surfal, forget.”

And then Lan remembered nothing.

~~~~~~

She didn’t know how she ended up in Winterspring. She hardly knew anything. She tried her hardest to remember something, anything, but nothing came to her.

The priestesses who found her were kind, taking her into their fold when they saw her robes. Her pendant. After she felt well enough they asked her to teach, to stay with them.

She agreed. Scarcely wanting to leave.

After all, the only thing she had was her name.


End file.
